Heaven
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Kakashi y Obito son asesinos a sueldo. En un pequeñp descanso que toman, llegan a Konoha donde conocen a un grupo de personas muy singular, entre ellos Hinata... ¿Que les tiene preparado el destino cuando vuelvan a verse dos años después?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno

Este fic en realidad es una novela personal que empece hace ya mucho tiempo, pero que conforme avanzaba me imaginaba a mis personajes principales como los personajes de NAruto y decidí adaptarlo en este fic. Es un universo. He de confesar que no tengo mis esperanzas puestas en él, pero espero sea de su agrado para poder seguir publicandolo. Gracias de antemano por leer.

**HEAVEN  
><strong>  
>By Ninde Elhenair<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**PRÓLOGO**_

–_Dime… ¿Alguna vez has tocado el cielo?..._

…Tocar el cielo…

…El cielo…

Sus palabras aún siguen en mi mente, y su voz resuena en mi corazón con fuerza, lo escucho como si estuviera susurrándome al oído y a la vez… como si el susurro viniese de un lugar desconocido.

Lo extraño demasiado… pero quizás… quizás él me esta esperando en ese lugar sin retorno. Me pregunto si una vez ahí ¿habrá sufrimiento eterno? o ¿podremos entrar a ese cielo tan maravilloso del que tanto se ha escuchado?... comprendería lo primero, mas si embargo, deseo tanto lo segundo… Pero no, no creo que el cielo sea un lugar al que me corresponda ir… no a mi…

Aún sigo escuchado su voz, sólo que ahora más cerca y con más claridad que antes.

Solo lo escucho a él.

Lentamente levanto un poco mi rostro; veo a mí alrededor muchas caras; me miran con tristeza, lástima… profundo desprecio, repulsión, y hasta morbo. Pero no me interesa los sentimientos de estos últimos, ni siquiera escucho lo que me gritan, no me importan sus insultos, sus pensamientos, no me importan ellos…

Así como tampoco me importan sus agresiones, pues algunos incluso me arrojan piedras, verduras podridas y cuanta cosa que tengan a la mano, todo con tal de hacerme algún daño adicional… pero las pocas cosas que llegan a atravesar los barrotes de mi celda me hacen poco o nada de daño, y aún así, si me hicieran daño… creo que no le tomaría demasiada importancia… Lo único que deseo en este momento es que por fin termine este sufrimiento que tan eterno me parece.

No quiero verlos mas… aunque sea mientras que el recorrido termina cerrare mis ojos y me adentrare a un mundo que solo es mío, un mundo de recuerdos de felicidad, un pasado que tanto añoro, un pasado en el que viví, tanto momentos agradables… así como los mas terribles… pero sé que solo son eso:

Recuerdos.

Fantasmas de eventos que jamás volverán a ocurrir…

Quiero que todo acabe ya, ahora mismo… pero a la vez… tengo tanto miedo, pues sé cual es mi destino e incluso lo he aceptado durante esos meses que estuve encerrada, todo con tal de esconder esa verdad que jure proteger por su bien, soportando toda clase de dolor en mi cuerpo… tantos maltratos, tantos abusos de poder… tantas… tantas… violaciones.

El sólo recordarlo me provoca asco…

Al tercer dia de mi encarcelamiento, cinco guardias me sujetaron con fuerza, dos detenían mis manos, otros dos mis piernas, y el quinto… ese tapaba con su asquerosa mano mis gritos de ayuda, de desesperación, la apretaba fuerte contra mi boca mientras abusaba de mi.

Yo juré entregarme solo a una persona, entregarme con amor y por amor; pero esa noche, esos sujetos, uno a uno, se atrevieron a poseerme sin autorización alguna mas que la que le dictaban sus animales instintos…

Fue lo más horrible que jamás me pudo haber pasado. Pero nadie sabrá nunca que pasó esa noche, lo callaré todo por completo, nadie sabrá la vergüenza a la que fui sometida… algunos de los de mi pueblo han podido esconderse y pasar desapercibidos y no quiero que al enterarse de ello, deseen hacer algo para tomar venganza, de hacerlo, ellos podrían sufrir el mismo destino al cual se me ha condenado y no quiero eso… sobre todo… porque ya no es necesario…

Yo solo quiero morir.

Morir y reunirme, aunque sea por un instante con él, con la persona que mas ame en todo el mundo… y que aun amo.

Siento el carro detenerse. Por fin, el largo recorrido ha terminado, y un silencio mortal se ha apoderado del ambiente; yo por mi parte, por fin abro mis ojos, veo una mano extenderse, pidiendo la mía… conozco esa mano… esa mano que a escondidas me llevaba de comer una hogaza de pan, alguna fruta, e incluso a veces, algo de carne o queso, él me daba de beber agua cristalina, y no el lodo que me arrojaban los otros carceleros…

Él… que me trató siempre como a un ser humano…

Él… que logró esconderse como tantos otros…

Él… que saco fuerzas de no sé donde para soportar como me humillaban…

Él… que al enterarse de la deshonra de la cual fui víctima en la prisión, asesinó a sangre fría a mis agresores.

Él… mi querido hermano.

Veo su rostro muy serio, incluso indiferente, pero cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, puedo apreciar su mirada vidriosa, reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que exigían ser derramadas ante la escena. Esbocé una sonrisa solo perceptible para él, pues mi rostro lo cubría por completo mi cabello, y con el mismo gesto imperceptible, apreté suavemente su mano y le dije:

"_Te quiero, hermano… perdóname… y… déjame morir"_

Él con fingida fuerza me bajo de la carreta y aprovechando el movimiento que hacia mientras amarraba mis manos por detrás de mi espalda, escuche que dijo:

"_Perdóname tú a mi…"_

Si, la hora al fin había llegado, y vislumbre a unos cuantos metros el destino final que se me tenia preparado…

La hoguera.

Pero no. No les daré el gusto de veme humillada en ese momento. Siento por primera vez en meses el aire fresco en mi cara y quiero disfrutarlo antes que el calor de las llamas sofoque esta maravillosa sensación…

Pero…

Cuanta falta me haces, amor.

Gracias a ti por fin pude descubrir todo lo hermoso de la vida, ese lado que notaba pero que sólo disfrute hasta que te conocí… incluso ahora siento como si fuese tu mano la que agita mi pelo al momento que muevo mi cabeza para descubrir mi rostro ante todo el mundo…

La expresión de mi hermano no pudo haber sido otra en ese momento, sentí su mano apretar ligeramente una de mis muñeca, las cuales tenía amarradas sutilmente para que no me causaran daño; creo… sé… que es el último gesto de bondad de su parte.

Mi rostro ya no es el mismo de antes, lo siento sucio, siento los parpados de mis ojos débiles y la cicatriz de un corte en mi mejilla derecha es visible, mas aun porque la sangre que se derramo de esa herida se había secado en mi rostro… seguramente tengo un aspecto deprimente. Pero aun así, aun así siento algo tibio resbalar por mis mejillas…

¿Lagrimas?

Si, son lágrimas… no se si de miedo o dolor… pero estoy llorando, tal vez en el fondo sigo siendo una pequeña niña asustadiza. Y aun así, heme aquí, aparentando toda la fuerza del mundo y esa valentía que cualquier soldado desearía tener… heme aquí, caminando hacia mi muerte.

Con tristeza siento como mi hermano desata mis manos, ahora tan pálidas como ese astro del cual adopte el nombre… un nombre solo para mi amado… una palidez como la luna misma; otros dos guardias me obligan a subir con empujones a la débil estructura, ya no esta él para protegerme mas; levantan con fuerza mis manos sobre mi cabeza y por primera vez desde que comenzó el trayecto siento las ataduras rígidas, ya no son esos nudos delicados de mi hermano, ahora son nudos rudos y que me hieren demasiado.

Levanto nuevamente el rostro, mirando a todos los que presenciarían mi muerte… veo unos cuantos rostros conocidos, gente que me odia, y por igual gente que anhela un milagro que me salve… pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya por mi, dirijo mi mirada hacia al frente y volteé hacia la derecha de manera repentina… pensando verlo, pero solo fue una ilusión, una hermosa ilusión que me ha permitido ver algo aun mas hermoso… ahí esta ella… esa que no siendo de mi sangre, fue como una hermana para mi, ella, que guarda ese secreto que nadie debe saber… ella que me juró proteger, con su vida si era necesario, lo único que me queda de él… lo único que ha de quedar de nosotros… No puedo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que la última lágrima cae al suelo de leña. Veo como una antorcha se acerca a mis pies y el fuego expandirse… ahora es cuando lo más difícil se acerca… mi último esfuerzo… no dar señas de dolor, no gritar; simplemente tratar de seguir viendo esa imagen hermosa… que me dará las fuerzas para no gritar por misericordia ni suplicar perdón…

Siento calor… es demasiado… el humo me asfixia…

Mis ojos me arden… pero… pero no los quiero cerrar… no quiero…

¡Me duele!

Por favor… por favor… que esto acabe pronto…

Por favor…

¡Quiero morir ya!…

Que termine pronto esta tortura… Que termine pronto…

Dios mío, por favor…

Por favor… Que… ter… mine… pro…

**...**

**...**

**Notas de la autora: Hola!**

**Pues como ven he decidido comenzar con mi promesa autoimpuesta de hacer muchos fanfics KakaHIna, este en lo personal se me hace algo dificil, ya que esta ambientado en un universo alterno de hace varios siglos, aun no se la fecha, debo investigar mas.**

**Como verán este fic es un gran reto personal para mi, ya que manejaré mucho drama, y quiero hacer la historia lo mas fluida posible. No se sorprendan si de repente el caracter de algunos personajes no es como el de Naruto original, ya que, como he mencionado, es un UA.**

**Y este no es el capítulo uno, sino el prólogo para que mas o menos se den una idea de por donde va la cosa hahahaha, espeo que les guste, creo que la próxima semana actualizo ya sea esta historia o "Secretos"**

**Les agradezco de antemano sus RR's, solo hay que picarle al botoncito de aqui abajo... si, ese...**

**xoxo 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece... UA

**HEAVEN**

By Ninde Elhenair

0o0o0o0o00

.

.

.

–Vamos… tenemos que llegar antes que saquen conclusiones– apresuró el joven de cabello blanco a su compañero…

–No lo entiendo, Kakashi– le contestó el segundo. Su voz denotaba cansancio, su pálido rostro tenia marcas de sudor y su cabello negro se le pegaba en las mejillas. – ¿Por qué van a sacar conclusiones?

Se detuvo en seco, mirando con inquietud a su compañero. Este también aminoro la marcha, no obstante ambos miraron hacia atrás antes de comenzar a hablar de lo ocurrido. Al no encontrarse con nadie, miraron a su alrededor, buscando un lugar seguro, el cual encontraron bajo dos árboles, crecidos tan propiamente, de tal manera que formaron una especie de cueva en la cual se ocultaron.

El lugar era estrecho, apenas y se podían mover con cierta libertad, pero era cálido. El hueco por el cual entraron fue cubierto con unas cuantas ramas para esconder su presencia. Incluso aunque hubiera espacio, no había necesidad de encender una pequeña fogata, pues la luna que brillaba con todo su esplendor en lo alto les brindaba la luz que necesitaban.

–El trabajo fue limpio– comentó sin preámbulos el joven de cabello negro. A pesar de llevar ya un rato descansando, su rostro seguía sudando y su voz era seguida de leves agitaciones de aliento –Como siempre: Sin pruebas, sin testigos_…_El conde esta muerto, tenemos nuestro dinero y nadie sabe ni que aire le sopló en su último momento.

–Pero si hubo un error, Obito– contestó el que respondía al nombre de Kakashi. Sus brazos descansaban en sus rodillas, dejándolos caer con fatiga entre sus piernas; mientras miraba con atención la luna en lo alto del cielo –¿Recuerdas a la más joven de las damas de compañía del Conde? ¿La que todos decían que era su favorita?

–¡Como olvidarla!– dijo alegremente Obito –Era una preciosura de muchacha… aunque muy joven… cuantos años tendría… ¿17? ¿18?

–Catorce– respondió Kakashi de forma seca –Era solo una niña mas obligada a ser mujer… el caso es que… bueno en realidad no tengo que explicarte, tú mismo viste que ella me seguía a todos lados cuando ese cerdo no requería de sus "servicios". Era como mi sombra.

–Eso era amor, amigo

–Era ridículo… y peligroso. – dijo. Por primera vez, desde que entraron, dirigió su mirada a su compañero –Luces cansado. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

–No te preocupes, estoy bien– insistió el otro –¿Pero dime que tiene que ver esa niña, con que hayamos tenido que salir huyendo como vil delincuente?

Ese comentario rompió por fin el aire frío de la conversación, provocando en ellos sutiles risas. Después de todo, debían ser cautelosos, Kakashi puso a un lado suyo lo que parecía ser una clase de espada, para sacar del interior de su bolsillo una pequeña cantimplora de cuero. Bebió un poco del contenido y ofreció a su amigo, el cual acepto y dio un trago largo.

–Así que ahora a parte de delincuentes… ¿somos viles?– dijo riendo Kakashi, la sonrisa en el rostro transformaba por completo sus frías facciones.

–Un tecnicismo mas un tecnicismo menos… a quien le importa.

–Tienes razón… pero volviendo al tema– su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer y fue como si una sombra cubriera parte de su rostro –Esa niña no me dejaba vigilar tranquilamente los movimientos del Conde… incluso estoy seguro de que vio cuando me pasaste la botella con el veneno.

–¿Y eso que?– espetó Obito –Vio que te pase una botella muy pequeña, no puede haber supuesto que era uno de mis mejores venenos.

–Pero vio cuando lo vertí en el jugo que tomo con su desayuno… no tardara en sacar conclusiones de los hechos y decírselo a la guardia.

–¿Y quien le va a creer?... Además, si bien sabías que te seguía a todos lados, debiste, tú sabes, darle lo que quería... si era amor lo que buscaba…

–Esa niña no podría llegar a ser nunca mi mujer… no puedo negar que era hermosa, a pesar de su corta edad... no es lo que busco… pero bueno, lo que importa ahora es huir lo mas lejos posible.

–Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué debemos huir?

–Solo imagínate esto:

Entramos a la casa del Conde como unos lacayos más de la corte. Le insistimos a la guardia real, se nos permita ser veladores. Obviamente esa niña no era nada disimulada con lo que supuestamente sentía por mí, lo que causo que tuviéramos problemas desde un principio, ya que ella era una de las favoritas del conde… ¡Y de pronto!... El sujeto muere… nosotros desaparecemos y el único indicio sospechoso fue que yo le lleve el desayuno esa mañana… ¿y adivina que? La noche anterior a la muerte, esa niña vio cuando me pasabas una pequeña botella con contenido dudoso… mismo que me vio verter en el jugo de su desayuno

¿Necesitas más explicaciones ahora?

–¿Realmente crees que esos estúpidos guardias van a deducir tan fácilmente que pedimos ser veladores, para matar al conde?

La respuesta es no… pero como quieras. Ahora que hemos huido si que sospecharan de nosotros. -bebió un poco mas de la cantimplora -¿Te tomaste el trabajo muy personal, no crees?

-¿Personal?- sonrió de medio lado, lanzando un pequeño bufido -Era un maldito pederasta... niños, niñas, daba igual para ese cerdo de Orochimaru. -sintió la mirada interrogante de su amigo. Suspiró. -YO me encargaba de su correspondencia, un día antes, le llegó una nota diciendo que estaban reclutando niñas de 7 y 8 años... niños de 5... Tenía que morir antes de hacerle algo a esos inocentes.

–Ahora entiendo tu insistencia con el veneno...

-En fin, ese asunto ya no importa mucho… Ya estamos lejos de sus tierras… y se nos pagó una fuerte suma de dinero, amigo mío… ¿Te apetece ir a algún lugar?

–Depende… No hay otro trabajo pendiente ¿verdad?

–Por ahora no, pero sabes que no tardan en llegar nuevos clientes.– hizo una pequeña reverencia, lo que ocasionó que las pequeñas gafas de marco plateado que llevaba se desacomodara un poco. Levantó un poco el rostro, pero sin dejar de hacer la reverencia –Somos famosos en el bajo mundo.

–Si lo pones de ese modo… hoy quiero dormir en una cama decente.

-Las camas de la servidumbre son la muerte- completó el moreno, al ver como su compañero llevaba su mano a su espalda baja

–Si, lo sé– sonrió Kakashi.

–Oye… ¿crees que la cama de las doncellas sean más cómodas?

–¿Y porqué crees que voy a saber eso?

–¡Oh! Es verdad… Tú tuviste la oportunidad de dormir en una… pero rechazaste la oferta.

–¿Sigues con eso? Ya te lo dije, la respetaba por ser mujer, pero… ella no era lo que buscaba.

–¿Es que hay alguien que sea digna de ti?... Has rechazado a no se cuantas mujeres desde hace años.

–De que la hay, estoy seguro– levantó su mano despacio y apuntó con su dedo índice el agujero que se formaba entre las ramas situadas sobre sus cabezas. La luna seguía en lo alto, brillando más que nunca en toda la noche –Ahí esta… tan hermosa, tan bella y pálida… tan pura… e igualmente…– bajó su mano y miro con atención el rostro de su compañero –Tan inalcanzable para mí. Si en este mundo existe alguien digna de mi amor es la Luna.

–No puedo creer que sigas con eso– dijo Obito, su tono de voz era una mezcla de escepticismo, burla y un poco de ternura –Desde que teníamos 19 años te "enamoraste" de la luna… sigo sin entender porque sigues con esa niñería– lo miró fijamente a los ojos, bajando la vista un poco y tomando algo de aire –Escúchame, Kakashi… hay en el mundo miles, sino es que millones de mujeres, y no dudo que entre ellas se encuentre la que te corresponde a ti… y aun así sigues empeñado en que la única digna de tu amor es la luna que no es mas que un… un… un ser sin vida, sin sentimientos… que nunca te podrá amar, porque simplemente no puede. Es en serio, tienes que entrar en razón.

–¡¿Y para qué?_–_ gritó Kakashi, ya sin importarle el hecho de que estuvieran escondiéndose –¡¿Para amarla mas que a nada en la vida, para que sea todo para mi, que vaya a donde yo quiero que vayamos…

Obito sabía donde terminaría esa replica, intentó articular una palabra para detener el comentario, pero no pudo…

–…Para que termine igual que Rin?– al momento de terminar la frase, vio como las pupilas de Obito se dilataban y como una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó en el suelo –¡Oh no!… no quise decir eso, amigo… yo

–Claro que quisiste– su voz era fría y su rostro se ensombreció de tristeza en el momento en que el nombre de Rin salió a la luz –Y tienes razón, la amaba con toda mi alma, mas que a nada en el mundo, y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella… pero fue todo lo contrario, ella dio la vida por mi… para que escapáramos aquella vez…

–Obi…

–Cállate… por favor, cállate_…_– levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de su compañero, se secó bruscamente la lágrima de su rostro y tomó algo de aire –Déjala descansar en paz… ella ya no está, se fue a un lugar de donde ya no podrá regresar nunca… y por mas que busque su mirada en los ojos de cualquier mujer… sé que sólo me engaño a mi mismo…

–…Por eso tengo miedo…

–¿Qué?

–Es por eso que no quiero enamorarme… tengo miedo de pasar lo mismo que tú pasaste aquella vez– su mirada divago un momento hacia la puerta improvisada de ramas –Cuando los veía juntos, como se amaban, como se divertían, lo único que pensaba era: "Algún día yo encontraré a mi Rin." Deseaba con toda el alma encontrar a la mujer de mi vida… alguien como ella, hasta que **eso **pasó…

–Ya no sigas mas… no quiero hablar de eso– le pidió Obito, tomó un nuevo trago de la cantimplora y al final dio un largo suspiro –Bien, vámonos, ¿te parece?

–Claro, amigo… vámonos

Con cuidado salieron del escondite improvisado, no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor

–¿Qué te parece si vamos al pueblo que esta cruzando el río? Konoha, me parece… he escuchado que es un lugar muy agradable y no me vendrían mal unos días de descanso– musitó Obito –Además creo que por estos días son las fiestas anuales de ese pueblo, en mi opinión será muy divertido ver algunos entretenimientos…

–Si

El primero en salir fue Obito, parecía un poco más descansado, aunque sus mejillas seguían teniendo un ligero rubor.

Kakashi tomó de un trago lo que quedaba de la cantimplora y miró de vuelta hacia arriba.

La luna había quedado oculta atrás de una pequeña nube gris.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

**El capítulo 2!**

**No me tardé casi nada hahaha, ¿eso es bueno? yo digo que si, poco a poco iré subiendo capítulos de esta historia, por que, no se si lo he mencionado... Amo el KakaHina! XD y ya tenía muchas ganas de hacer un Universo Alterno.**

**Aquí vemos el "trabajito" que tienen nuestros personajes, es algo crudo el tema, pero pues así es como debo manejarlo. Siendo sincera me cuesta algo de trabajo ahora hablar aunque sea de forma ficticia de muertes, ya que vivo en carne propia estas experiencias, pues mi país pasa por esto todos los días. Pero lo único que como persona, y para mi salud mental, puedo hacer, es agradecer día a día el seguir aquí y aprovechar cada minuto; y como no los quiero defraudar, he traído este capi nuevo. Aún no he empezado a escribir el capítulo 6 de "Secretos" pero... "Wedding Dress" está casi listo! espérenlo pronto!**

**Gracias por leer! Los quiero y ya contesté sus RR's en esta historia...**

**RR`s sin cuenta:**

yumi hatake: antes que nada... Gracias por leer, fuiste el primer reviw hahaha, si lo sé, los capi son medio cortitos, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, creeme, y trataré de actualizar de nuevo pronto =)

**Recuerden que yo soy inmensamente feliz con sus RR's... Sólo hay que picarle al botoncito de aquí abajo... Si, ese! No necesitan cuenta!**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**HEAVEN**

By Ninde Elhenair

**Capítulo 3**

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

.

.

Cayó con fuerza en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro y rodando para evitar lesiones graves. Apoyando una mano en el tronco de aquel árbol que le sirvió de refugio se levantó y empezó a correr; con un poco de suerte, aquel que la perseguía debía estar todavía en el suelo y tenía escasos segundos de ventaja que debía aprovechar.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Sus ojos por fin se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, dándole la oportunidad de volver la mirada cada cierto tiempo, asegurándose si todavía la seguían, y efectivamente, ahí estaba él. Su única salida era llegar al río antes de que le cerraran el paso; sin embargo aquel lugar aun estaba lejos, y ya se encontraba exhausta… pero no podía detenerse.

No ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Miró de nuevo hacia atrás, pero esta vez no encontró a esa persona por ningún lado, sólo vio el movimiento de unas cuantas hojas regadas en el suelo. Freno sus pasos de manera brusca y observó a su alrededor con detenimiento, agudizando su vista y sus oídos. Cualquier error sería irreparable, tenía que encontrar el lugar adecuado para escapar. Estaba segura de que él se encontraba cerca… y si la atrapaba, todo acabaría.

Retrocedió un paso, y el sonido que hizo su pie al quebrar unas hojas secas, le detuvo el corazón.

Su respiración se tornó agitada, el cansancio se apoderaba de ella y le era imposible emprender una nueva huida. Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que correr. Dio un paso hacia atrás nuevamente.

Su espalda chocó de manera suave con alguien.

–Hola– susurró la voz masculina en su oído. Le dio la vuelta tomándola por los hombros –Vaya que eres escurridiza… pero no lo suficiente… la carrera fue divertida… caer del árbol no tanto…– Mientras hablaba dirigía despacio su mano hacia el cuello de la joven –Y sin embargo parece que ya no tienes salida…

–Eso crees– le contestó la joven, aprovechando que su falda larga escondía sus pies, deslizó uno sigilosamente atrás del pie de ese sujeto y la jaló bruscamente hacia si misma, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Inmediatamente hizo eso, emprendió una nueva huida… pero las piernas no le respondían como ella quería, sentía como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Entonces lo vio.

A lo lejos, había un pequeño destello, provocado por el reflejo de unas cuantas fogatas junto al río. Ahí estaba por fin.

Su hogar se encontraba justo a unos cuantos metros y apenas llegara ahí todo acabaría, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa idea… esa sensación la motivó para seguir adelante, corriendo, poniendo todo su empeño en ello.

Lentamente la imagen de un grupo de personas cerca del río fue surgiendo conforme avanzaba. Ya casi llegaba.

Sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que incluso podía escucharlo mientras corría, sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho a causa del esfuerzo que hacían sus pulmones, incluso un ligero dolor de cabeza se hacía presente en esos momentos… Pero ya casi estaba en casa, tenía que aguantar si acaso, un minuto más.

La sensación de seguridad la lleno en cuanto llego al lugar. El río estaba justo frente a sus ojos si acaso a unos cuantos metros, lo había logrado, por fin, lo había…

–¡Te tengo!– gritó el hombre al momento de abalanzarse sobre ella, la sujeto con ambos brazos por la cintura. Ambos cayeron al suelo de manera brusca, pero a modo de que el único que recibiera el impacto fuese el joven. Lentamente la obligo a levantarse.

Inmediatamente se sintió atrapada comenzó a forcejear, pero él era mucho mas fuerte que ella, por mas que lo intentó no pudo safarse y entonces lo vio.

La mano derecha del sujeto se acercaba lentamente a su cuello con una navaja afilada… ahora si, todo había terminado…

El hombre sonreía mientras la navaja se acercaba al cuello de la joven, había valido la pena la carrera en el bosque a mitad de la noche, el cansancio, incluso la caída de aquel árbol al cual había tenido que escalar al encontrarla allí escondida… su corazón latía de la emoción y su respiración se hizo pausada al momento de que su navaja encontró el lugar que buscaba. Deslizó el arma con un movimiento firme y limpió hacia fuera…

Un segundo después pudo escuchar el sonido de algo cayendo en el pasto, un sonido suave y casi imperceptible.

Ahora si… todo había terminado.

Pudo escuchar el cuerpo de aquella joven desvanecerse en el suelo, y en seguida…

Aplausos.

–Hinata... creo que gané de nuevo– sonrió aquel sujeto, mientras le extendía una mano a la joven, que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Ella tomó su mano y se incorporó despacio. Al lado de ambos había un cristal azul de forma triangular, amarrado en un cordón, mismo que fue cortado con una navaja plateada.

–No es justo, Neji– exclamó la joven, tenía el cabello negro algo enredado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus labios a causa del cansancio–Ya había llegado… yo gané.

–Creo que no– dijo despacio una joven. Su cabello de tono rosa era muy corto, apenas un poco arriba de los hombros, y sus ojos verdes mostraban un cierto brillo de alegría. Caminó rápido hacia la otra joven, con un trapo de algodón húmedo –Al iniciar la carrera se dejo en claro que debías ganarle a Neji y evitar que te quitara el collar antes de llegar al río… y te faltaron como 20 pasos.

La joven quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos. Tomó el trapo y se frotó suavemente la cara con él, sintiendo el aire fresco un poco más fuerte ahora que su rostro estaba humedecido. Se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa dijo –Ni hablar. Ahora hasta tú estas de parte de este tramposo, Sakura.

–¡Oye! Yo no hice trampa– reclamó el joven de nombre Neji, estaba a la orilla del río, lavándose la cara cuando escucho el comentario– Fue una carrera justa, y soy el ganador– dijo sin siquiera voltear.

Una pequeña niña, de no mas de 10 años se acercó sigilosamente a la orilla y con apenas la punta de su pie lo empujo al río. Neji cayó de rodillas, evitando mojarse del todo las ropas, pero al parecer la suerte lo había abandonado pues una piedra sobresaliente lo hizo resbalar al momento de incorporarse, terminando completamente empapado. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

–Y ahora eres un ganador empapado– dijo la joven sonriendo.

–Tú también, Hanabi…

–Es te mereces por haber hecho trampa- gruñó la pequeña -Es imposible que alguien como tú le gané a mi hermana.

–¡Hanabi!- gritó Hinata, intentando parecer severa, pero una tímida sonrisa se apreciaba en sus labios -Neji me has asustado de muerte– dijo ella, cruzando los brazos y haciendo una pequeña mueca con la comisura de los labios, algo como un puchero –Imagínate que me cortaras el cuello con esa navaja tuya… me dio miedo.

–Era eso o dejarte una marca al arrancarte el collar de un tirón como lo iba a hacer en el bosque, agradece que fui delicado– le dijo al momento en que se levantaba y salía del agua. Se secó el rostro con la mano y miró hacia el cielo –Miren la luna, está en su punto mas alto, ya debe ser casi media noche, será mejor que descansemos, mañana en la mañana hay que madrugar para tener todo listo para la fiesta anual.

Todos los ahí presentes se dispersaron y cada uno se fue a una tienda de acampar o grandes carretones, las fogatas fueron apagadas y solo en ciertos puntos se colocaron unas antorchas para delimitar el área, de ese modo los vigilantes tendrían la luz suficiente para cuidar de los que dormían.

Cinco hombres se colocaron cada uno al lado de las antorchas y se sentaron, recargándose un poco en el asta de madera, vigilando por si algún animal o algún peligro se acercaba a su pueblo, cada uno portaba un arma diferente, uno traía una espada, otro traía una hacha, el tercero tenía un arco preparado con una flecha, el cuarto tenía un látigo y el quinto traía la novedad en el pueblo, un fusil.

Los cinco jóvenes sonreían y conversaban con el guardia que mas tuvieran cerca. El joven que portaba el látigo era el más alejado de los cinco, su posición era junto al río, ya que debía estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera acontecer del otro lado del extenso río.

Su mirada estaba fija en el agua, en un solo punto, siempre hacia el frente y con una expresión de embelesamiento, como si la tranquilidad del agua lo tuviese hipnotizado. En esos momentos era cuando recordaba muchas experiencias en su vida, tanto buenas, como desagradables, dejando que el tiempo pasara a su alrededor lentamente.

Sintió el aire más frío que hace unos momentos, probablemente ya eran las tres de la madrugada, se sentía humedad en el viento, incluso se percató de unas cuantas gotas de rocío veraniego en el mango de su látigo. Era tiempo de hacer a un lado sus recuerdos, y, concentrado como sólo él sabía hacerlo, agudizó sus oídos un poco más.

Después de un largo rato en el que el frío se concentró un poco mas a su alrededor, pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos atrás de él. Sujetó con firmeza el mango de su látigo, escuchó con mas atención, los pasos, aunque se acercaban no eran tan toscos, sonrió un poco al momento que dejaba de apretar su arma, sentía al dueño de esos pasos a una corta distancia de él, pero no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, conocía esos pasos. Tan sutiles y delicados, casi imperceptibles, pero no para sus oídos, estando sólo a una corta distancia, el joven levantó la mano derecha a modo de saludo y sin siquiera voltear; con una voz algo ronca dijo:

–Hola.

Ambas jóvenes se detuvieron, sabían que el joven que tenían en frente era astuto pero pensaron que esta vez podían engañarlo al quitarse las zapatillas y caminar por el pasto más corto.

Intercambiaron una mirada, la de cabello largo se encogió de hombros y después sonrió. Se acercaron con más seguridad junto a la antorcha en la cual se encontraba el joven, al cual miraban con atención y aprecio.

La noche provocaba un efecto encantador en los ojos de ambas, dándoles un brillo singular y maravilloso. Una con los ojos de esmeraldas, y la otra con la mirada de la luna misma. La joven ojiverde contempló al guardia, y luego miró a su amiga, la cual contesto con una afirmación a los pensamientos de su compañera. Se acercaron al joven y se sentaron una a cada lado.

–Hola– dijo sonriente Sakura, al momento en que se sentaba al lado izquierdo de él, acomodó su falda para cubrir sus piernas del pasto húmedo y protegerlas del frío, respiró un poco profundo y lo volteó a ver.

El hombre era joven, de unos 20 años aproximadamente. A pesar de que el poste en el que estaba recargado impedía verlo en su mayoría, desde su perspectiva podía ver la terminación de su cabello negro y largo, amarrado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Su piel, a pesar de la noche, se apreciaba mas pálida que de costumbre.

–Vaya– les respondió al momento en que la otra joven se sentaba a su diestra. –Siguen despiertas… Me lo suponía– sonrió –Imagínense, cuando Tsunade se entere de sus pequeñas escapadas nocturnas, las castigara… sobre todo a ti, Hinata.

–¡O vamos, Itachi!– exclamó Hinata. Ya a esa hora su cabello lo llevaba trenzado y sobre uno de sus hombros –Nos gusta venir a platicar contigo.

–Ya les había dicho que era riesgoso, las reglas son las reglas, y apenas Tsunade se va a dormir, hay toque de queda.

–Pero nuestra tienda esta aquí a unos cuantos metros, y eres el que mas lejos esta de los demás guardias– suplicó Sakura.

–Que hacen igual de mal que yo al no decir que me vienen a visitar… Pero como todos aquí parecen cómplices… Díganme… ¿Que necesitan?

Hinata lo miró unos segundos, admiraba a ese muchacho, era, probablemente, la persona más sabia de todo el pueblo después de Tsunade, lo cual era admirable para su edad.

–Sabes que nunca hemos venido con preguntas formuladas– dijo después de un rato de silencio –Simplemente venimos a platicar, a desahogarnos...

–¿Desahogarse?– repitió el joven

–Así es– continuó Hinata –Ya mañana empieza la fiesta anual de este pueblo, y Anko nos exige mucho ¿sabes?…

–¿En que sentido?– les preguntó el joven, a pesar de que les ponía atención nunca dejaba de mirar hacia el otro lado del río. Y sin embargo eso no parecía importarles a sus compañeras

–Ella esta obsesionada con que debemos aprender las cosas mas difíciles para mañana– respondió Hinata –"Tienen catorce años"- imitó a Anko -"Ya no somos mas unas niñitas que jugaban o bailaban para atraer público además de la repostería ya participarán en el espectáculo".

–¡Se esta excediendo!– interrumpió Sakura, teniendo cuidado de no levantar mucho la voz –Justo esta mañana mientras practicábamos un baile con lazos... Los empapó de aceite y les predio fuego... ¡Fuego!

-Es casi imposible hacerlo- susurró Hinata, ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas.

–No se preocupen tanto– les dijo –Puede que por el momento sea algo tedioso, pero con calma y un poco de perseverancia lo lograran. Yo más bien creo que lo que ustedes tienen es el sentimiento de impotencia, pero eso no las debe detener. La sensación de cansancio e impotencia se irá… Recuerden que en esta vida nada dura para siempre… Si lo sabré yo –terminó de decir mientras se recogía un pequeño mechón que se encontraba cerca de sus ojos.

Después de esas palabras un ligero viento los rodeó, era una brisa fresca y agradable. Hinata miró hacia las montañas, las cuales enmarcaban la noche de un modo majestuoso, había unas cuantas nubes que eran iluminadas conforme pasaban cerca de la luna.

–La luna– susurró, más para ella que para sus compañeros.

–¿Qué pasa con ella?– preguntó él.

–Itachi– habló la de cabello largo –¿Tú crees que sea verdad la historia de las ancianas del pueblo, esa que habla de la luna?

–Si me lo preguntas a mi – le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos atrás de su nuca. Aunque no lo admitiera, era obvio que el cansancio le estaba afectado los músculos de su cuello –Te diré, como hombre, que me parecen puros cuentos de viejas… sin embargo, detrás de toda leyenda se esconde algo de realidad.

–Si resultara cierta la leyenda, me gustaría mucho que me ocurriera a mí.– murmuró Hinata, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Créeme, si hay alguien que sea digna de ese milagro, serías tú.

–Es verdad– comentó Sakura, quien miraba a su amiga inclinándose un poco hacia el frente –Recuerda que naciste bajo la protección de la luna, eso te acerca mas a… – al momento de estarse inclinando, su tobillo rozó con una piedra porosa. –¡Aaghhh!

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Sakura?– preguntó alarmado Itachi al escuchar el gemido.

–Es su tobillo– respondió Hinata preocupada, se levantó rápido y se acercó al río, se despojó de la pañoleta que le cubría el cabello y la sumergió en el agua fresca del río, corriendo después hacia su amiga y cubriendo su tobillo con el paño mojado.

–¿Te fracturaste el tobillo?– pregunto Itachi, se había inclinado un poco hacia la pelirosa.

–Mañana estará bien, es solo que se raspó con la piedra– le dijo Hinata para tranquilizarlo un poco. –Hubo un incidente con el fuego esta tarde, creo que mi hermana Sakura la que mas lastimada resulto después del entrenamiento.

–Ya no me duele, pero de seguro me va a quedar una cicatriz– habló Maia al momento en que apretaba el paño contra su tobillo –Si tan sólo vieras la quemada que tengo en mi tobillo, Ita…

Hubo un corto silencio entre los tres, unos segundos incómodos, en especial para Sakura. Ambas jóvenes voltearon a ver a Itachi, él se había acomodado de nuevo, frente la antorcha, viendo con la mirada perdida al otro lado del lago.

–No se preocupen– dijo de forma severa el joven. En su voz ya no estaba ese tono dulce de hace unos momentos, mas bien era algo severo y se captaba un tono de disgusto –Mañana mismo hablaré con Anko…

–No quería hacerte enojar– dijo muy quedo Sakura, luego volvió la vista hacia Hinata que la miraba con cierta desaprobación. Sabía que esa mirada no era por el comentario en si, más bien por cierta palabra que se había mencionado en la oración –O decirlo con unas palabras que te lastimaran.

–¿Lastimarme?– preguntó algo confuso. Sólo hasta ese momento volvió la cabeza con la joven que en ese momento le hablaba, sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en un solo punto.

–Si… tú sabes por…

–Mis ojos– completó el joven, sonriendo un poco –Sakura… Hinata, no quiero que ustedes sean como el resto del pueblo, que trata de evitar mencionar, frente a mi, palabras referentes al tema– volteó la cabeza en dirección donde ellas se encontraban –Si en mi destino estaba el perder la vista yo lo acepto, no soy quien para renegar de ese designio, además ya han pasado casi cinco años desde el incendio.

–Lo sé– susurró Hinata en su voz había un dejo de tristeza

–¡Oh, vamos!– exclamó Itachi –¿Por qué el tono melancólico? Eso no debe ser algo por lo cual ustedes tengan que sentirse tristes, en todo caso el directamente afectado soy yo. Y díganme ¿Alguna vez me han visto renegar de lo que me pasó?– obtuvo un silencio como respuesta, respiró el aire del bosque y exhaló con calma, sus facciones se suavizaron un poco mas y por fin una sonrisa completa apareció en su rostro –Ahora soy ciego, pero me siento afortunado por que durante mas de 15 años tuve la dicha de ver, yo si pude conocer los colores del mundo y gracias a ello, al tacto y al oído; me hago una imagen en mi mente, tanto de las cosas en general como de las personas.– a pesar de esas ligeras palabras de animo el silencio se apoderó de ambas jóvenes –Les diré algo… si el destino no me bendijo con una vista para toda la vida, si lo hizo con mis oídos. Y eso me alegra mucho, gracias a mi oído tan agudo, soy mejor guardián que varios de mis compañeros, yo no tengo distracciones visuales que interrumpan mi labor, y gracias a ello, la gente del pueblo no me trata como un inútil… Ustedes nunca se han portado diferentes conmigo en toda la vida, desde niños, por favor no lo hagan ahora.

–Pero...– dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

–Bueno, ya fue mucha plática por una noche– dijo de manera suave, interrumpiendo sus explicaciones –En un par de horas va a amanecer y tienen que prepararse para el espectáculo de mañana, y sé que lo harán bien– les cortó la conversación.

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron y se levantaron con algo de pereza, tenían las piernas entumidas por estar tato tiempo sentadas.

Abrazándose a si mismas, se dirigieron a la tienda mas cercana.

–Algún día tienes que decirle, Sakura– le susurró Hinata, casi sin producir sonido, ambas ya estaban entrando a la tienda.

–Si– respondió la joven, dando una última mirada hacia el joven guardia que estaba junto al río –Algún día.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien, ya apareció Hinata! Y su carrera con Neji, yo digo que si hubiera ganado de haber corrido una segundo antes... Awww e Itachi, como ya habrán leído aquí ya está ciego, pero no es completamente inútil, sino todo lo contrario hahaha.**

**Me muero de ganas de publicar el siguiente capítulo que es el tan esperado (?) encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas... oh! y una cosa antes de continuar, en esta historia, efectivamente, saldrán Obito, Itachi y Sasuke, pero para evitar confusiones, NO, no son de la misma familia, curiosamente comparten el apellido, pero no son familia =D es que después sería mucho enredo explicar por que están separados ya que no tengo contemplado que sean familiares.**

**Y si, Itachi perdió la vista en un incendio y parece que Sakura tiene culpas... ¿Que habrá pasado mmm?**

**Ahhhh! esperen el próximo capítulo, mas personajes apareceran y será divertido lalala XD**

**Por cierto... ¿Ya adivinaron la edad de Kakashi y Obito? ¿No? En el próximo capítulo se sabrá! hahaha, pero si, la diferencia entre ellos es grande, porque aquí Hinata apenas tiene 14 añitos.**

**La próxima semana actualizo sin falta, ahorita estoy escribiendo el capítulo seis de "Secretos" y un nuevo fic "Mentiras" **

**Ah! y casi lo olvido... Gracias! muchas gracias en verdad por sus rr's y estar al pendiente de esta y mis demás historias los quiero! En serio que soy muy feliz por que revisando "Wedding Dress" tiene hasta ahora 853 Hits! Gracias, mil gracias!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEAVEN  
><strong>By Ninde Elhenair

**Capítulo 4**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La gente caminaba con una gran sonrisa por las calles de su pequeño pueblo. Lo hacían, sin embargo, de una manera lenta, deteniéndose cada metro solo a observar las cosas que se exhibían en cada uno de los puestos que se habían colocado a las orillas de las calles y enfrente de alguna que otra casa de los alrededores de la colorida plaza principal.

Unos cuantos vendían animales, tales como gatos, pájaros e incluso pescados, dentro de pequeñas bases de barro; algunos otros, aprovechaban la situación para vender comida, desde ricos guisos de cordero hasta tartas de manzana o melocotón. Sin faltar por supuesto los que vendían divertidos antifaces decorados con plumas de colores y vistosa bisutería, en su mayoría, de cristal.

Por todos lados se escuchaban murmullos de la gente platicando entre sí, comentando que cosas habían visto ya, y cuales les faltaba por hacer, siempre envueltos en una aire de felicidad y ansías por terminar de recorrer todas las atracciones. Y es que las fiestas de esas fechas siempre causaban la misma alegría en los corazones de sus habitantes y extranjeros que venían por esas fechas únicamente para ser testigos de los espectáculos.

–¡Vengan!– se escuchó la voz de una mujer por encima de los murmullos y de la música que provenía de algún violín en medio del tumulto –¡Acérquense! ¡El espectáculo está a punto de empezar! Este año, nuevos actos se han integrado para su entretenimiento… vengan y desafíen a nuestros mejores tiradores de flechas, admiren la gracia de nuestras pequeñas en el baile, diviértanse con nuestras mascotas amaestradas, y el acto por el cual muchos de ustedes han esperado por ver… ¡El baile de Fuego!

–¿Ya escuchaste?– preguntó un joven de cabellos negros a su compañero, en su mano derecha sostenía una manzana cubierta de lo que parecía ser caramelo; su mano izquierda colocada elegantemente en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Parecen solo un grupo de personas queriendo llamar la atención, igual que el sujeto que supuestamente hipnotizaba a las personas… ¡vaya fraude!– respondió el otro, limpiando con un pañuelo húmedo parte de su cabello blanco, en el cual resaltaba una pasta roja –Te lo juro, Obito, donde vuelvas a tocar mi cabello con tus manos llenas de esa cosa, te rebano el cuello.

-¡Bah! Si fue tu culpa, yo te la compre con todo mi cariño y tú la rechazaste- se expresó de manera teatral, tocando su pecho. –Además te estaba quitando un insecto del cabello.

-Sí, claro… Un insecto… ¿Podrías dejar de comer esas cosas?- exclamó, una vez terminó, su cabello estaba húmedo y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros –Te arruinaras los dientes.

-Son deliciosas- sonrió antes de morderla nuevamente, su compañero rodó los ojos.

–Sólo vamos a echar un vistazo- dijo Kakashi, él contra Obito y sus dulces, seguro perdería y no quería desaprovechar la luz del día –Parece ser que el espectáculo es bueno, se ha formado mucha gente.

–Te lo dije– le respondió el joven, encogiendo los hombros.

Al acercarse a la multitud y abrirse paso pudieron apreciar por un lado a unas niñas de entre 10 y 12 años bailando mientras la gente les aplaudía con emoción, incluso había una pequeña de unos 5 años que sonaba su pequeño pandero, dándole al espectáculo un toque encantador de ternura. En el otro extremo pudo apreciar un joven de unos 14 años, que hacía trucos junto con sus mascotas, tres perros que brincaban de un lado a otro por aros cada vez más altos; en el lugar más alejado estaban los tiradores de arco y flecha, divirtiendo a los espectadores, a la espera de algún retador. Y por último, en la esquina, sentado junto a una pequeña mesa redonda de mantel morado, estaba un hombre de mirada perdida, que sonreía al escuchar el murmullo de la multitud, y a su lado había otro joven, menor que él y de cabello corto y negro.

–Vamos… ¿Quién desea ser el primero? Por unas cuantas monedas podrán desafiar a cualquiera que vean aquí– animó la mujer, cerrando el puño enfrente de ella a modo de desafío, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran un poco… ¡Y vaya que eran grandes!

–Me gustaría competir con sus arqueros– se acercó el joven moreno con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, seguramente por percatarse de los atributos de la rubia.

–¡Oh! Muy bien, muy bien– se alegró la susodicha –Por favor pague la retribución en la mesa de allá.

Con una última sonrisa se despidió y camino con cierto semblante orgulloso a la mesa, sentándose en la silla que estaba en frente del joven. Inmediatamente, su rostro se puso serio, observando unos cuantos segundos, tiempo suficiente para percatarse de la situación del pelinegro que se encontraba sentado.

–Bienvenido– habló el que estaba de pie. Era un poco más delgado que todos los hombres allí presentes, su cabello negro lo llevaba corto, apenas debajo de la oreja. Y sus ojos, invisibles completamente tras el fleco que los cubría.

–Hola… Me llamo Obito… y quiero competir contra los arqueros, me dijeron que tenía que pagar aquí.

–Así es– dijo el hombre que se encontraba sentado –Sería… Una moneda de plata o cinco de cobre… Por favor, regístralo, Sai.

–Lo tengo– respondió el otro, al tiempo que se inclinaba en la mesa y anotaba en un pergamino el nombre del concursante –¿Apellido?

–… Hatake… Aquí está la moneda– respondió Obito al momento que extendía la mano con una moneda de oro.

El joven que estaba sentado tomó la moneda, la pasó varias veces entre sus dedos, haciéndola girar de dedo a dedo, desde el meñique hasta el índice y viceversa. Hizo un pequeño gesto con los labios, frunciéndolos ligeramente y curvándolos un poco hacia su lado izquierdo; desató una pequeña bolsa de cuero que tenía atado a su cinturón, buscando algo. Después comenzó a sacar varias monedas de plata y las iba depositando en la mesa.

–No sé si complete el cambio, Hatake san– alegó, mientras sacaba otro saco con al menos 15 monedas de cobre –Por decirlo de algún modo, vamos empezando el día y hasta ahora las ganancias no han sido muchas.

–No se preocupe, no esperaba que me diera cambio– respondió Obito algo sorprendido –Yo… le di esa moneda porque creo que es lo que vale el reto.

–Mentiroso– susurró el otro joven, en su tono de voz se podía apreciar ¿desprecio?. Levantó un poco su mirada, a pesar de que el pelo le cubría gran parte de los ojos, Obito pudo apreciar entre una pequeña abertura de cabello, como una cicatriz horizontal atravesaba su ojo derecho, forzándolo a mantenerlo cerrado. No pudo evitar la comparación de esa marca con la de Kakashi.

–¡Silencio, Sai!– exclamó el otro, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos

–¡Pero, Itachi! Recuerda lo que paso hace dos años– siguió hablando por lo bajo Sai, inclinándose hacia Itachi. El pequeño disturbio que causaban, llamó la atención de varias personas.

–¿Sucede algo malo?– preguntó una voz atrás de ellos. Sai se vio a si mismo dando un paso hacia atrás, impresionado por la alta figura del hombre de cabello plateado frente a él.

–No lo sé– respondió Obito, encogiéndose de hombros.

–U... usted quiere hacer lo mismo que han hecho varios extranjeros antes... nos dan una moneda de oro y después nos acusan: A los hombres de ladrones o a nuestras mujeres de rameras– exclamó Sai, levantando la voz.

–Le pido que por favor no nos levante falsos… Este idiota aquí, no es más que un despilfarrador. Acabamos de recibir una paga y simplemente queremos divertirnos en este lugar. No voy a permitir que se nos levante la voz acusándonos de calumnia– llevó su mano hacia su cinturón, en el cual se notaba una espada.

-¿Me amenaza, ahora?- le preguntó Sai, sonriendo con sorna.

-Nunca amenazo- respondió Kakashi, ladeando ligeramente el rostro y sonriendo de lado –Digamos que anticipo mis actos a los demás.

-Pues veamos si es cierto- se agacho un poco, tomando rápidamente de su bota una daga.

-¡Basta!- gritó Itachi, golpeando la mesa con las manos al momento de levantándose, tirando la silla hacia atrás por inercia.

Kakashi sonrió en burla.

–E… espere, por favor– escuchó una voz suave, al mismo tiempo que una tersa y cálida mano se colocó sobre la suya, impidiéndole desenfundar su arma.

Volteó, dispuesto a enfrentar a quien se atreviera a tocarlo, pero titubeo al no encontrar a nadie a su misma estatura. Giró su cabeza hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que aquella persona volteaba hacia arriba, encontrando sus miradas. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, completamente cautivado por esos ojos claros… Ojos de luna.

Suavizó el agarre de su empuñadura, bajo el cálido tacto que le ofrecían aquellas manos tan pequeñas en torno a la suya; incluso podía sentir como esa calidez se expandía de sus manos por su brazo y sr acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho. Sin dejar de mirarla o que ella dejara sostener su mano, soltó su arma, observándola de manera rápida: Su cabello negro y largo resplandecía bajo el sol, provocando unos reflejos azules que encontraba encantadores, en contraste con su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, como la nieve; la ropa acentuaba esas curvas que apenas aparecían. No debía tener más de 15 años…

Una verdadera lástima.

Desvió la vista de ella un segundo después, no pudiendo soportar la intensidad de sus ojos perlados, que lo miraban insistentemente, como si aún temiera que al dejar de sujetarlo arremetiera contra el otro joven impertinente.  
>En frente de él, el otro sujeto de cabello largo había detenido a aquel niño de nombre Sai, agarrando la parte de atrás de su camisa; pero no lo encontró necesario, pues la mirada que le dirigía a la recién llegada lo había inmovilizado.<p>

–P... probablemente ha sido un error… ¿No es así… Sai?– preguntó ella, a pesar de sus ligeros titubeos, al hablar, Kakashi pudo percibir cierto tono de desaprobación y un énfasis muy singular al momento de pronunciar el nombre –Po… por favor… disculpen a mi… amigo.

–Realmente no hay problema, señorita– habló Obito, poniéndose de pie e interfiriendo en el asunto –Yo quiero divertirme un rato, y la arquería es uno de mis pasatiempos, pueden quedarse con la moneda de oro, les doy mi palabra de caballero que no levantaremos ninguna clase de cargos contra ustedes, pueden estar tranquilos.

–Le creo- sonrió con dulzura, provocando que las mejillas de Obito se tiñeran de rosa -Y ahora…– soltó por completo la mano de Kakashi, acercándose a los otros, se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, sujetándose con las manos –Itachi- dijo con un tono dulce en su voz -¿Te importaría si me llevo a Sai un momento? Tengo que buscar a Sakura para el acto… pero… todos los demás están ocupados.

–No hay problema, pequeña… solo tengan cuidado… y dile a Sakura que le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

–No te preocupes… Lo haré– al decir esto, tomó a Sai de la mano y se lo llevo hacia la parte trasera de las carretas.

Al alejarse, Kakashi los siguió con la mirada, le perturbaba el hecho de que esa mirada tan cristalina lo haya desarmado por completo. La miró de pies a cabeza mientras parecía discutir con su compañero. Su falda de color morado escondía completamente sus piernas y la faja en tono lila alrededor de su cintura no hacía más que acentuar su estrechez, terminando en la curva que formaban sus caderas. La blusa, en un tono blanco impecablemente, la llevaba fajada y un poco estrecha en la parte de los senos, evidenciando su repentino desarrollo. Bajo la luz sus ojos brillaban tenuemente resaltando ese tono perla que lo cautivo; su nariz pequeña estaba en perfecta armonía con sus labios que presentaban un tono rosado natural, igual que sus mejillas... Sin temor a equivocarse, podría afirmar que era la niña más hermosa que haya visto; siendo ese el problema... Era aún una niña.

Desvió su mirada hacia el otro sujeto al sentir como ese extraño calor que había sentido antes se apoderaba de su rostro… Sai… Ese niño se había atrevido a desafiarlo, observó sus puños fuertemente apretados mientras escuchaba las palabras de ella, en su bota aún podía distinguir la daga con que lo había amenazado inútilmente… De no ser por la oportuna aparición de esa niña probablemente lo habría matado antes de que él pudiera tocar alguno de sus blancos cabellos.. Manoteaba al aire mientras parecía discutir con ella, jalándose ligeramente el cabello de un lado y, por lo que podía apreciar en su gesticulación, alzando la voz; después se dio la vuelta y desapareció de su vista. La observó abrazarse a sí misma y hacer ademán de limpiarse alguna lágrima para después caminar lentamente en sentido contrario al que había partido el otro.

De que habían peleado no le cabía duda, y estaba casi seguro que la causa fue su enfrentamiento.

Miró en dirección a la mesa, donde ambos morenos platicaban amenamente y… ¿de dónde diablos salió esa botella de vino? Definitivamente Obito con dinero era peligroso, de no ser porque lo obligaba a guardar siempre una parte de seguro estarían en bancarrota o vivirían al día.

Suspiró con pesadez, antes de echar un último vistazo a por donde habían partido, titubeando ligeramente antes de encaminar sus pasos nuevamente hacia Obito, evitando chocar con un hombre; el hedor a alcohol le lastimó la nariz, mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre que se tambaleaba con rumbo al bosque, tarareando lo que parecía ser alguna canción desconocida para él, pronto lo perdió de vista

–… Veamos, por el tono de tu voz diría que tienes más de 30 años, pero no llegas a los 40– alcanzó a escuchar conforme se acercaba a la mesa el joven llamado Itachi se encontraba guardando las monedas en el saco pequeño y lo amarraba con un cordón de cuero –Por el pequeño sonido que hiciste antes de hablar, puedo asegurar que ya sabes cuál es mi "situación", lo cual indica que eres una persona observadora, eso aunado al tono como pronuncias las palabras, me hace saber que eres una persona con modales, Obito… Lo que no me explico es… ¿Cómo es que siendo una persona tan educada (y sencilla debo decir), al momento de saludar, no extiendes la mano para que la estreche…

Obito estaba atónito y con la boca ligeramente abierta al igual que sus ojos. Era increíble como con solo tres palabras, ese sujeto pudo saber tantas cosas. Era cierto que tenía 32 años y que, además, notó que el muchacho con el cual platicaba era ciego, incluso supo lo de su educación… solo quedaba una duda…

–¿Cómo supiste que no te extendí la mano?

–Muy fácil- sonrió -Entre el momento en que te sentaste y en el que saludaste, no produjiste sonido de algún movimiento, hasta el más mínimo roce de la tela de la ropa puede ser percibido por mis oídos– dijo mientras descruzaba los brazos y extendía su mano derecha –Soy Itachi… Aunque creo que ya lo sabes, puesto que lo han mencionado dos veces.

–Siempre me ha gustado enterarme del nombre de las personas por su propia voz y no por la de otros… Bueno creo que perdí el reto contigo, adivinaste todo– le dijo al momento en que extendía la mano para estrechársela –Me llamo Obito Hatake, y el que viene conmigo es mi hermano mayor, Kakashi Hatake.

–¿Esos apellidos? Son del norte… De las aldeas atrás de las grandes rocas, si no me equivoco– inquirió Itachi, saludándolo.

–Podría decirse… disculpa cuando sería mi turno para competir, estoy ansioso– le dijo al momento de voltear a ver a los tres arqueros, que entretenían a la gente con tiros de práctica.

–Yo diría que en unos diez minutos, aún no terminan su acto.

–Ese joven– interrumpió Kakashi, colocándose junto a su amigo. No perdía de vista el lugar por el cual se habían ido los jóvenes –Es siempre así de altanero.

–La vida nos ha tratado un poco mal, pero creo que él se ha tomado las cosas demasiado personales, por eso siempre está a la defensiva. Es buen muchacho, pero muy desconfiado– respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando los brazos.

-La vida… ¿Los ha tratado mal?- repitió Obito

-Por favor, miren a su alrededor, en los espectáculos callejeros… Y díganme ¿Cuántos adultos pueden contar?

Kakashi y Obito obedecieron, prestando atención a los actores ambulantes, mirando niños, casi adolescentes que cuidaban y vigilaban a los más pequeños, formando grupos cerrados, esperando algún turno o comiendo alguna fruta o pedazo de pan. Junto a la mujer rubia podía ver a otra mujer de cabellos negros y cortos que se dedicaba a pelar algunas manzanas y un poco mas retirado, obteniendo un amplio rango de visión, estaba un hombre de aspecto fuerte y con cicatrices cruzando su rostro serio.

-¿Tres?- susurró Kakashi

-Ya que son extranjeros, es obvio que no conocen la tragedia de el orfanato Senju- comentó Itachi, su voz se volvió algo sombría y ronca –Todos nosotros, somos huérfanos, vivíamos en la mansión de Tsunade que ella misma estableció como orfanato, había gente cuidándonos hasta que pudiéramos encontrar alguna familia que quisiera adoptarnos… pero hace cinco años, hubo un terrible incendio, casi todos los sirvientes murieron intentando evacuar… Murieron sirvientes, niños, he incluso una pareja que iba a adoptar a una niña esa noche… de hecho, iban a adoptar a la pequeña que estuvo aquí hace un momento. Yo tenía 15 años. Una viga cayó frente a mí, quemando mis ojos…Pero pudimos salvar a casi todos los pequeños. Tsunade, Shizune e Ibiki se han hecho cargo de nosotros, enseñando a las niñas a cocinar y a los niños a cazar.

-¿Por qué no buscaron un nuevo lugar para el orfanato?- preguntó Kakashi, sentándose en la mesa, dejando su pierna derecha colgar mientras que la izquierda apenas tocaba el suelo; se cruzó de brazos, no podía dejar de mirar hacia el bosque.

-Al conde que domina en estas tierras no le interesamos en lo más mínimo, tenemos suerte de que nos deje acampar cerca del lago- respondió Itachi. –El conde Madara, puede llegar a ser muy cruel a veces.

-Madara ¿eh?- hablo más para sí mismo Obito –Juraría que hay muchos que quisieran deshacerse de él- compartió una mirada de complicidad con Kakashi, que no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

-Probablemente… pero es tiempo de fiestas, caballeros, a nadie le gusta hablar de cosas malas.

-Si a nadi…

-¡Itachi!- escucharon una voz seguida de unos pasos apresurados. Una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos de jade se acercaba a ellos, levantando un poco la falda para correr más rápido, llegando con ellos –Hola- saludó un poco descortés a todos –Mi espectáculo empieza en diez minutos, vine a que me desees suerte y- dirigiéndose a los hermanos –Espero que disfruten el acto, lo hemos practicado por meses.

-Mucha suerte, pequeño cerezo- sonrió Itachi –Sai e Hinata han ido a buscarte hace un momento, necesito que alguien venga a relevarme.

-Hmmm… bueno, me tope con Sai cuando venía de darme un baño en el lago, parecía molesto… murmuraba cosas como "idiota presumido" o algo así- Kakashi apretó los puños con fuerza… ese niño –Supongo que Hinata fue a darse un baño también… pero… creo que Shikamaru y Choji no tardan, fueron a comer algo.

-Ya veo… ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi san?- preguntó al sentir un cambio repentino en el peso que se apoyaba en la mesa.

-Tengo un asunto que atender- contestó, mirando hacia Obito que lo interrogaba con la mirada –Y tú, trata de no gastarte todo nuestro dinero, quiero comer hoy y mañana si es posible-

-¡Oye!- respondió Obito -¿Cómo puedes pensar que me voy a gastar todo?

-Eres mi pequeño hermano… conozco todas tus debilidades monetarias y para mi desgracia casi todas se han juntado aquí- le sonrió –No tardo.

La pequeña información que había adquirido le era de suma calidad, si bien fue un comentario casual, no tardaría en encontrar a alguien con el suficiente dinero como para pagar algún… "accidente" para Madara… Las vacaciones siempre eran relativamente cortas para ellos. De reojo pudo apreciar como la joven de cabello rosa se alejaba hacia el centro de la plaza, probablemente a preparar su actuación.

Dio la vuelta con algo de brusquedad, chocando con una pequeña figura que impulsó hacia atrás, sosteniéndola de la cintura antes de que cayera. Un olor a jazmín llegó a nariz.

Unos ojos perlados y un sonrojo encantador le devolvían la mirada.

-Lo… lo siento- le escuchó decir, haciéndolo salir de su embelesamiento.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Obito lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Si… gracias- soltó el agarre de su talle permitiéndole marchar junto a la pelirrosa; pudo sentir la punzante mirada de su hermano en su nuca antes de levantarse y dirigirse a donde estaba él, lejos de Itachi.

-¿Acaso le preguntaste si estaba bien?- soltó Obito, la burla en su voz era evidente.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?

-Tú nunca te preocupas por nadie, eso es lo raro

-No es verdad- bufó.

-Kakashi- lo interrumpió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –Soy tu hermano… Me has visto caer… por las escaleras… ¡ebrio! Y nunca me has preguntado "¿estás bien?"- entrecerró los ojos al momento que una sonrisa irónica aparecía en su rostro.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en tonterías, Obito- se dio la vuelta, alejándose.

-Parece ser… que tu querida Luna por fin ha bajado a la tierra… Kakashi- sonrió, recordando unos singulares ojos perlados.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **No sé cuánto tiempo me he tardado en actualizar y les pido mil y un disculpas por eso, he tenido bastantito trabajo gracias a Dios y pues, el tiempo no me daba para más. Sé que a lo mejor el capítulo fue cortito pero debía plantear el encuentro hahahaha XD.

Y bueno, para quienes no adivinaron, Hinata tiene 14 años, mientras que Kakashi tiene 34… ¡Si! ¡Tienen 20 años de diferencia! XD  
>Pero no se asusten, recuerden que Kakashi es casi inmortal hahaha, quería experimentar una mentalidad más madura contra una inocente como lo es la de Hinata.<p>

Trataré de actualizar más seguido y muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus RR's!

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**HEAVEN**

By Ninde Elhenair

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

-Es un idiota… un completo idiota- se repetía por vigésima vez, mirando absorto el contenido del vaso de licor que había pedido hace 10 minutos; movía incesantemente el dedo índice, golpeando sin ritmo alguno la barra del bar. Había entrado intentando encontrar a alguien que le diera información sobre el tal Madara, pero parecía que ese día no tendría éxito

Obito seguía jugando con aquellos huérfanos de aspecto gitano y no quería estar cerca para cuando les colmara la paciencia y tuviera que hacer una de sus típicas huídas, él sabía cuidarse sólo y por eso no se preocupaba; además, en cierto modo estaba algo molesto con su hermano y la sarta de idioteces que había dicho antes de que se separaran... Sus palabras eran idiotas como él sólo, y aun así… Había algo más que lo tenía nervioso y por más que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en eso… Esa niña… Lo había desarmado completamente con sólo un roce de manos y un rostro sonrojado; se sentía completamente estúpido por eso, casi como si fuera un chiquillo prendado del rostro bonito de una niña a la que nunca tendría el valor de dirigirle la palabra y que por lo mismo viviría arrepentido por eso el resto de su vida.  
>¿Cómo le había dicho su maestro que se llamaba eso? ¡Ah… cierto!<p>

-Amor a primera vista- murmuró haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios, antes de beber de golpe todo el trago, dejándolo con un poco de fuerza sobre la mesa. De su bolsillo sacó una moneda y la dejó a un lado del vaso, a modo de pago. Necesitaba irse de ese lugar antes de que su cerebro siguiera pensando cosas tan estúpidas. ¡Era una niña, por Dios! Él no era esa clase de enfermo que el mismo se encargaba de borrar de la faz de la tierra; ni siquiera quería concebir la posibilidad de ello.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está?!- exclamó un hombre de cabello castaño abriendo la puerta del bar con fuerza, casi estrellándola en la cara del peliplateado; quien atravesó el antebrazo con extrema rapidez, frenando el movimiento de golpe y regresándola un poco -¡Oh! Lo siento, señor; ¿se encuentra bien?

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada fría que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal al hombre –Dedícate a encontrar a quien sea que busques y deja libre el paso- su voz era casi un murmullo, había algo intimidante y aterrador en un tono que obligó al hombre a dar un paso atrás.

-S.. si- dijo con nervios el hombre, se hizo a un lado, aprovechando para echar un vistazo al bar y de paso dejar el camino libre de aquel sujeto. No estaba. –Mi amigo- exclamó hacia Kakashi, con una ligera esperanza –Esta muy ebrio, lo perdí de vista hace media hora y me preocupa que dañe a alguien- apretó los puños con fuerza al ver cómo ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada y con clara evidencia de irse –Silbaba una canción, si lo ha visto…

-No soy de este pueblo, y he escuchado a mucha gente silbar hoy- su respuesta era cortante, intentado no entablar una conversación amena con aquel sujeto que casi le estrellaba la puerta en el rostro.

-Co… comprendo- respondió, arrepintiéndose de haberle dirigido la palabra en primer lugar.

-Apenas y tengo tiempo de cuidar al idiota de mi hermano- murmuraba para sí mismo, dándose un pequeño masaje en el antebrazo –Como si tuviera tiempo para andar cuidando a perfec…- detuvo sus pasos de golpe. Una imagen pasó rápido por su mente, antes de chocar con esa niña, un hombre ebrio se dirigía al bosque, y un tiempo después ella fue casi por el mismo lugar. ¿Sería posible? –No, no me interesa- se dijo a sí mismo jalando el cordón que sostenía su cabello y desordenándolos un poco; ni siquiera recordaba habérselo amarrado antes -¿Pero y si…? ¡No, no es mi problema!- estaba casi oscuro y muchos puestos se estaban retirando ya, incluidos los del orfanato; escaneó con la mirada alrededor, sólo quedaban los tres adultos y 5 jóvenes mayores para quitar los puestos. Tomó aire con profundidad, él sabía lo que un hombre ebrio podía hacer con una joven hermosa como lo era ella. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, intentando que en su mente no se formara alguna imagen desagradable, trayéndolo a la realidad -¡Maldición!- exclamó, antes de caminar con paso apresurado hacia el bosque.

En su mente sólo tenía la imagen de esa niña de ojos de luna, que desbordaba inocencia por cada poro de su ser… No podía permitirlo. No permitiría que alguien la dañara… No permitiría que de esos ojos de luna brotaran lágrimas de dolor.

.

.

.

–No puedo respirar, Anko– gimió la joven, tomando bocanadas de aire para que este llegara a sus pulmones.

–Ya sabes lo que se dice, si aun respiras es porque aún falta apretar mas… Yo diría que el amarre fue perfecto– dijo con tono serio, mientras desataba unos cordones del corsé que llevaba puesto la joven. -La idea fue tuya, Sakura, así que ahora no te quejes.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo muy bajo la pelirosa, sintiéndose liberada por fin del corsé que aplastaba sus pulmones, observó como la mujer arrojaba sin preocupación el corsé sobre un montón de ropa en la esquina –Lo bueno es que ya se acabo por hoy.

-Por cierto, me enteré de algo divertido- agregó con sonrisa pícara mientras doblaba los vestidos usados –Parece ser que Sai volvió a hacer uno de sus arrebatos y estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por un hombre.

-¿Asesinado?- repitió Sakura, mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza -¿Crees que pudo haber pasado eso?- en su cara se reflejaba un poco de preocupación, comenzando a pellizcarse compulsivamente su labio inferior con sus dedos.

-Tenlo por seguro, ese sujeto tenía un arma más grande y te aseguro que más filosa que la de nuestro pequeño Sai… Hubiera sido una lástima perderlo porque… bueno, tú sabes- le dijo al momento de guiñarle un ojo, provocando que Sakura rodara los ojos.

-¿Sigues con eso?- le preguntó, apenas conteniendo una carcajada –Pensé que habías desistido del tema

-Pero claro que no, es demasiado bueno para dejarlo de lado; incluso todas las jovencitas del pueblo lo han notado estos días…

-Y por eso Hinata ha recibido tantas miradas de odio por parte de ellas ¿no?

-Probablemente las mismas que recibes tú por estar tan cerca de Itachi… Pero en fin, mientras se acerquen a los puestos a comprar con tal de ver bellezas semejantes, no deberían quejarse

-No tienes remedio, Anko- le sonrió con ternura antes de voltear hacia ambos lados, un poco inquieta –Hablando de eso…¿Hinata?... ¿Dónde está?

-No la he visto desde que la relevaste hace un momento, supongo que sigue en el lago… sólo espero que nadie la vea- le pasó a la joven una faja de tela roja para que se lo colocara en la cintura. –Por desgracia no tengo tiempo de ir a buscarla, no he abierto la tienda en días por el festival y las esposas de los lords se están desesperando porque sus vestidos aún no están listos- suspiró –En fin, es su problema enojarse, mi prioridad fue hacerles las ropas para el festival- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Muchas gracias… por todo, Anko

-Ni lo menciones, siempre ha sido un placer ayudarles- recogió del suelo la ropa sucia, colocándola en un rincón de la pequeña carreta que servía de cambiador, mirando el cielo oscuro por la ventana –Ya es muy tarde, me preocupa que Hinata siga afuera.

-A mí igual, creo que nunca va a entender el peligro que corre.

-Se está volviendo una mujer - complementó Anko, con una mueca de disgusto –Cada vez es más difícil cuidar de ella.

-Iré a buscarla- dijo Sakura, cerrando y abriendo sus manos en señal de ansiedad -No me gustaría que algo malo le pasara

-Sería… más apropiado que fuera a buscarla Sai- le respondió la mujer, volteando hacia una esquina que estaba cubierta por una manta un poco traslucida –Esta anocheciendo y podrías correr el mismo peligro tú por ser mujer.

-De acuerdo- dijo con un gran suspiro, pasando los dedos por sus cabellos, estaba demasiado nerviosa –Iré por él- atravesó la cortina que dividía la carroza en dos, ocultándose de la vista de Anko.

.

.

.

El lago formaba ligeras ondas alrededor del cuerpo de la joven; su cabello sumergido parecía como si flotara al viento, ondeando con el compás de las pequeñas olas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

La luna estaba llena y se reflejaba en el centro del agua, y logrando un efecto pálido en la piel de la bañista. Llevaba solo unos cuantos minutos allí, sabía que tenía que salir pronto…

Pero se sentía tan tranquila en el agua, era como si la tibieza del agua confortara su corazón.

Miró hacia la luna, recordó con ternura una canción de cuna que una vez le cantó su madre.

Era increíble que aun pudiera recordar su voz. Pero podía, recordaba con claridad ese tono dulce de su voz, incluso aun recordaba el suave tacto de sus manos cuando las arropaba a ella y a su hermana en el sofá frente a la chimenea, mientras su padre leía uno de sus libros, no había ruido, pero el silencio era tan reconfortante que no había necesidad de emitir palabra alguna.

-Los extraño- murmuró para sí misma mientras se abrazaba –Los extraño mucho… Hanabi está creciendo bien, está llena de energía y curiosidad… Neji se ha encargado de cuidarnos todo este tiempo- tomó una bocanada de aire –Pero no es igual.

Derramo una lágrima que inmediatamente se perdió en el agua. Había perdido a sus padres cuando su hermana tenía 3 años, no sabía exactamente como, pero un día unos hombres llegaron, se llevaron a sus padres y tíos, y a ella, Hanabi y Neji los dejaron a cargo de Tsunade en el orfanato Senju. Nunca se separó de ellos, incluso lograron convencer a Tsunade de no separarlo, de que si adoptaban a uno, debían adoptar a los tres; y cuando llegó el día en que una pareja aceptó esa condición, un incendio les arrebató a sus nuevos padres… Había perdido a su familia 2 veces en menos de 10 años. 

Se sumergió un poco y enjuagó su rostro, respiró profundo y miró de nuevo hacia el cielo, pero esta vez ya no veía la imagen de la luna. Suavemente se llevó el cabello hacia el frente y comenzó a acercarse a la orilla.

Sus hombros apenas habían salido a la superficie, cuando escucho un ruido extraño. Sintió algo de temor y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; miró hacia el lugar del cual escucho ese extraño sonido, y entonces escucho pasos, alguien caminaba despacio hacia ahí, pisadas torpes y pesadas. Se sumergió lo más que pudo en el agua.

Frente a ella apareció un hombre que no reconocía, era notable su estado de ebriedad por cómo se movía por el lugar, casi tropezando con los arboles a los cuales golpeaba como si ellos se hubieran atravesado en su camino de repente. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse conforme él se acercaba a una piedra prominente en la orilla sobre la cual había puesto su ropa y una manta para secarse apenas saliera; su corazón se detuvo unos segundos cuando lo vio tomar la ropa y extenderla ante él como para comprobar el género al que pertenecían. Un sentimiento similar al asco subió por su estómago al ver a ese sujeto aspirar el aroma de la ropa… Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.  
>Quizás si se apresuraba podría nadar hasta el otro lado del lago, pero una vez ahí, no podría regresar al campamento, y menos sin ropa; se sentía como un pequeño animal indefenso y acorralado en un pozo.<br>Lo vio adentrarse poco a poco en el agua, mirando por todos lados, buscándola; conforme avanzaba ella intentaba irse por el lado más oscuro, para aunque sea llegar y tomar la manta; podía sentir con la punta de los dedos las piedras que empezaban a sobresalir justo cuando ese hombre estaba a unos tres metros de ella… Un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Su pie resbaló con una piedra lisa del fondo, provocando un ruido de chapoteo cuando cayó hacia atrás; manoteó por impulso al estar desorientada bajo el agua, provocando más ruido, sentía presión en sus pulmones y su pecho ardía por la falta de aire, llevándola casi a la inconsciencia. Sintió que alguien saltaba y se adentraba aún más en el lago, junto a ella, rodeándola por la cintura y llevándola hacia la superficie. En otra situación estaría inmensamente agradecida, pero ahora estaba paralizada por el miedo y la falta de oxígeno, impidiéndole abrir los ojos. Una mano acarició su rostro de manera suave, provocando que su corazón latiera aún más rápido.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó en casi un susurro. Su voz era serena y aún así había un toque de preocupación. Estaba segura de haber escuchado esa voz y esa pregunta ese mismo día. Abrió los ojos despacio, encontrando de frente unos ojos negros y profundos mirándola directamente, podía sentir que esa mirada penetraba hasta su alma, leyéndola. Hizo un movimiento ligero con la cabeza, dándole una respuesta; sus labios temblaron intentando pronunciar una palabra, pero un dedo tibio sobre ellos le impidió pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo conocía, estaba segura.

-Te encontré- una segunda voz llegó a sus oídos, arrastraba las letras y su tono de voz era desagradable a diferencia de la persona que tenía al lado, por reflejo se pegó más al hombre que aún la sujetaba, ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, provocando que él se tensara un poco.

-¿Te importaría?- inquirió el primero, tomándola por la cintura con los dos brazos y haciéndola girar un poco para ocultarla de la vista del otro sujeto –Es un momento privado.

-¿Tú?... ¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde está ella? 

-¿Hablas de mi esposa?- sintió como ella se sobresaltaba entre sus brazos. Debía hacer una nota mental: La improvisación sólo funciona si uno se encuentra solo. –Como ya le dije, es un momento privado, así que está muy ocupada ahora.

-¿Esposa?- repitió el hombre, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar a la pequeña figura de Hinata en brazos de aquel sujeto -¿No es muy joven para ser tu esposa?

-No si se paga la dote correcta- respondió con un tono de cinismo en su voz que provocó que el otro sujeto soltara una carcajada.

-Cierto… No los molesto, entonces- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la orilla, saliendo del agua dando tropezones y perdiéndose en el bosque.

-U… Usted es…- intentó hablar ella, pero la adrenalina en su cuerpo le impedía terminar la oración.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, vi su espectáculo hoy.

-Lo… lo recuerdo… yo… muchas gracias- sus ojos empezaban a arder, en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar.

-No deberías estar sola y tan vulnerable a altas horas de la noche, es peligroso- intentaba parecer serio y distante, pero le era muy difícil con la cercanía de ella, más específicamente de su pecho desnudo pegado al suyo. Soltó una mano de su cintura y, sin dejar de abrazarla, se quitó el saco largo que traía puesto; estaba completamente empapado, pero serviría para cubrirla hasta llegar a la orilla –Trata… de no moverte mucho, por favor- le pidió mientras cubría sus pálidos hombros. Intentó mirar en otra dirección para no pensar en esa piel de porcelana que le pedía a gritos ser tocada. Tuvo que morderse con fuerza el interior del labio para recordarse a sí mismo que a quien tenía entre sus brazos era una niña y no una mujer.

-De… de verdad… gracias- insistía ella, cerrando con sus manos la abertura del saco, sintiéndose mejor al estar más cubierta.

-¿Dónde está tu campamento? Te llevaré hasta allá, ese sujeto puede estar cerca aún- caminaba a su lado, guiándola a la orilla por los hombros.

-Está hacia la izquierda desde aquí…- temblaba ligeramente pero no estaba segura si era por el miedo que había sufrido, el frío que empezaba a calar en los huesos o la cercanía de ese hombre de cabello plateado –Donde termina el río y… y empieza este lago.

-De acuerdo.

Al llegar a la orilla, le dio la espalda, permitiendo que ella tuviera un poco de privacidad para cambiarse, tal vez tardaría un poco, después de todo, estaba empapada y su cabello era demasiado largo como para secarlo en poco tiempo. Suspiró con pesadez, llevando una mano a su cuello e intentando aligerar la tensión. No pretendía ser un héroe, pero si no hubiera decidido buscarla, ese ebrio podría haberla violado… Y eso era algo que jamás se hubiera perdonado. Con pesadez y lentitud se quitó la camisa blanca, exprimiéndola lo más que pudo antes de ponérsela nuevamente, se detuvo antes de abrocharla cuando visualizó en el piso su espada, no recordaba en qué momento la había tirado para lanzarse al agua cuando la vio resbalar; se agachó un poco para recogerla

-Di… disculpe

-¿Si?- preguntó, volteando ligeramente y rezando porque ya hubiera terminado de vestirse. Pero no era así del todo. Tenía la blusa ligeramente húmeda por el cabello y estiraba con sus manos la blusa para que cubriera lo más posible sus muslos. Abrió la boca ligeramente, sintiendo que se le había ido el aliento, dejando caer nuevamente la espada en el suelo, sintiéndose estúpido -¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… creo que ese hombre… se llevó mi falda- su rostro estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

-Que sujeto tan enfermo- exclamó, no sintiéndose tan superior a ese hombre al n poder despegar la vista de esas piernas blancas y largas. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, miró por los alrededores, encontrando rápidamente la manta a un lado de una roca algo prominente. La alcanzó apenas estirándose un poco -¿Te sirve esto?

-S… si- tartamudeo, tomando la manta y envolviéndola en su cintura a modo de falda improvisada mientras el cerraba su propia camisa -¿Va… vamos?

-Seguro- le respondió, poniéndose a su lado y caminando junto a ella. Desde donde estaban podía distinguir el final de río, probablemente tardarían cinco minutos en llegar -¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó al ver que tocaba compulsivamente un collar que tenía atado al cuello.

-Ahora lo estoy… Tuve… mucho miedo- confesó, apretando más fuerte el collar –Por suerte, usted estaba cerca.

-El idiota de mi hermano se perdió y lo estaba buscando- genial, ahora era mentiroso- Realmente corriste con suerte

-Gracias… otra vez- exclamó con voz suave, mirando de reojo como él le sonreía.

-Realmente es adorable.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella, volteando a verlo. Podía distinguir desde ahí las fogatas del campamento.

-Tu tartamudeo… es adorable- se encontraban cerca del lugar que ella le había indicado, bastaría con encaminarla unos metros más y dejar que entrara ella sola. No necesitaba que alguien más lo viera y comenzaran rumores como siempre lo hacían… Aunque bueno, no es como si los anteriores no estuvieran justificados

-Gra… gracias- dijo, notando como él sonreía nuevamente –Usted… fue muy listo… Lo… lo que dijo.

-¿De qué eras mi esposa?- sonrió de lado, soltando un poco de aire que sonó casi como un chasquido –Era lo más adecuado, supongo.

-Él lo creyó…

-Mencionando la dote cualquiera lo hubiera creído, aunque debo admitir que no sé si juntando todo mi dinero podría para la dota que costaría tener a una… bueno, para casarme con alguien como tú.- la escuchó detener sus pasos de golpe, dándole una ventaja de dos pasos antes de que pudiera voltear a verla -¿Sucede algo?

-¿Usted… cree que soy valiosa?... ¿Her… hemosa?- tocó con nervios su collar -¿Usted… pagaría por… casarse con alguien como… como yo? Yo… ¿Le gusto? -le faltó el aire al hacer esa última pregunta, sin saber porqué, tal vez era la adrenalina en su sangre todavía.

-Eres muy curiosa pequeña y eso puede ser peligroso.- se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, permitiendo que un rayo de luna iluminara su rostro -Te doblo la edad, y puedo jurar que más que eso, no deberías preguntarle cosas a un adulto sin ser consciente de que la respuesta puede no gustarte- sonrió de lado, al observar como ella apretaba nerviosamente con sus manos el collar. Tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia un lado al percatarse que ella se sonrojaba, ese sonrojo lo dejó paralizado la última vez y no podía permitirse que pasara nuevamente -Recuerda: "La curiosidad mató al gato"

-Pero murió sabiendo- susurró sin tartamudear, sentía su garganta seca y sabía que era por ese hombre tan atractivo que la había salvado y que ahora la miraba fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tal vez por la respuesta que le dio. Abrió sus labios para empezar una disculpa, pero la risa varonil la dejó muda. Él reía abiertamente frente a ella.

-Me gustas, niña... Me gustas mucho- confesó con una sonrisa que no supo describir si era cínica, seductiva o ambas. –Ojalá fueras unos diez años mayor- dijo haciendo lo que parecía ser una mueca de disgusto.

Por que si, era frustrante que la mujer más malditamente atractiva que había conocido en toda su vida fuera aún una niña.

Definitivamente… Dios lo odiaba  
>.<p>

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:  
><strong>Capítulo cinco terminado! :)  
>Porque no, no me he olvidado de este fanfic ni pienso hacerlo, ya tengo muchas ideas y una sorpresita esperándolos XD<br>Muchas gracias por leer, los amo en serio :'D

Realmente no se me ocurre mucho que decir en esta notita XD, dejémoslo para la otra ¿vale?

Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

HEAVEN  
>By Ninde Elhenair<p>

Capítulo 6

.

.

.

–A…Aquí tiene.

Levantó la vista con cansancio sólo para toparse de frente con su rostro. En otras circunstancias hubiera encontrado adorable e incluso atractivo ese hermoso sonrojo colorando sus mejillas. Y por Dios que nunca se hubiera resistido a ver ese carnoso labio inferior ser mordido con nerviosismo… En otras circunstancias tal vez incluso hubiera mandado al diablo el hecho de que ella fuera una niña y se hubiera permitido pensar que era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra y abalanzarse sobre ella para besarla; pero ahora estaba muy ocupado realmente.

Tocó por doceava vez cada uno de sus dientes con su lengua, asegurándose (quizás muy compulsivamente) que todos siguieran intactos en su sitio.

–Gracias– atinó a decir, recibiendo un pequeño tazón de cerámica y un trapo. Lo remojó en el agua helada y lo colocó sobre su pómulo. Respiró profundamente al sentir un fresco alivio en el golpe que de seguro dejaría marca en su rostro.

–De verdad lo lamento– la escuchó susurrar. Su voz parecía débil, quizás intentando contener las lágrimas. Suspiró pesadamente, retirando el trapo de su rostro para mojarlo nuevamente.

–No es tú culpa.

Y no lo había sido. Sabía que estaba actuando como un completo idiota por estar molesto con ella, pero justo ahora su orgullo estaba herido y podía comportarse como un patán con quien quisiera; aunque sabía que después se arrepentiría de ello.  
>No todos los días un molesto chiquillo de 16 o 17 años podía darse el lujo de golpear a Kakashi Hatake. <p>

0o0o0o0

_–… Me gustas mucho… Ojalá fueras diez años mayor.– colocó su mano en su mejilla, provocando que su rostro comenzara a enrojecer_

–_¡¿Pero qué rayos dijiste?!– un gritó lo desubicó por completo y puso sus sentidos en alerta._

_Jaló con el brazo derecho a Hinata, colocándola detrás de él, mientras bajaba un poco el izquierdo, impactando con el codo de lleno en el estómago del recién llegado; soltó el brazo de ella y dio un pequeño giro, colocando su mano derecha en la nuca del joven lo hizo caer y una rodilla sobre su espalda evitó que se levantara._

–_¿Quién eres?–siseó Kakashi_

–_¡Suelta a mi hermano!– un segundo grito lo obligó a levantar el rostro, recibiendo una patada en el rostro que lo empujó hacia atrás. Había alcanzado a reaccionar un poco y se había empujado el mismo, pero aún así la pesada bota del otro sujeto había alcanzado a golpearlo en el pómulo._

_Se levantó de un salto y sin golpe previo derribó al segundo sujeto del mismo modo. Ahora tenía sometidos a los dos jóvenes de cara contra el piso._

–_¡Espere!– la voz de ella lo obligó a suavizar el agarre. Ella se agachó un poco, provocando que la abertura de la manta se abriera un poco –Son mis amigos… No son malos._

–_¿Segura?– la vio asentir y soltó sus cuellos para incorporarse. Llevó su mano a su mejilla. Ardía ligeramente, pero no sentía que su piel se hubiera abierto. Observó como los otros se levantaban del suelo. Eran gemelos idénticos._

–_Kiba, Akamaru ¿Porqué hicieron eso?_

–_¡Ese sujeto te estaba coqueteando y tocando!– exclamó el primero, levantando su brazo para apuntar a Kakashi._

–_¿Acaso no te hemos enseñado dónde dar una buena patada cuando eso pase?– completó el segundo, su voz era ligeramente más ronca, casi como un gruñido._

–_El señor Kakashi me estaba acompañando y…_

–_¡No nos interesa!– gritaron a la par._

–_¡Suficiente!– una voz femenina se impuso sobre los gritos de los gemelos._

–_Pero Tsunade… ¡él nos atacó!_

–_¡Él se defendió!– sus ojos azules los miraron con furia –Atacando primero y preguntando después ¿Qué son acaso? ¿Criminales?– apenas terminó de decir eso golpeó a cada uno en la coronilla tumbándolos al suelo; volteó hacia atrás ligeramente, dos personas se acercaban corriendo del campamento. –¡Sai!… Sakura… Ahora– sólo tres palabras bastaron para que uno de los dos regresara sobre sus pasos al campamento, probablemente a buscar a la joven._

_La segunda figura disminuyó su velocidad conforme se acercaba a ellos. Por sus ademanes, incluso podía notar que había colocado sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

–_¡¿Tú?!– gritó Kakashi, corriendo los últimos diez pasos que los separaban. Estaba furioso por el golpe recibido y acababa de encontrar a la persona perfecta para desquitarse. Lo tomó de las solapas, casi levantándolo un centímetro del suelo –¡Maldito idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado mientras te buscaba?_

–_Puedo hacerme una idea muy clara, hermanito– respondió Obito con una sonrisa, apretando con su dedo índice el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del peli plateado. –Lady Tsunade, este es el amable y atento hermano mayor del que le había hablado._

–_Lo supuse desde el momento en que te dijo "Maldito idiota"– la rubia apenas y podía contener una carcajada. Cuando Itachi había regresado al campamento acompañado por ese sujeto supo que de uno u otro modo pasaría un momento de diversión. –Si no les molesta me gustaría que me explicaran durante la cena que fue lo que pasó aquí– observó a los hermanos Hatake, parecían no haberla oído, el moreno seguía sonriendo y el otro fruncía el ceño a más no poder, sin soltar su abrigo –Es decir caminen ¡YA!– volvió a gritar, atrayendo la atención de todos._

_Kakashi soltó a su hermano por acto de reflejo.  
>Esa mujer era intimidante.<em>

0o0o0o0

–Si lo fue– intentó alegar ella, apretando compulsivamente su collar.

Kakashi suspiró por… bueno, había perdido la cuenta –Escúchame pequeña, no me vas a convencer de lo contrario. Eran tus amigos, estaban celosos y reaccionaron- el agua fría había calmado un poco su mal genio, pero su orgullo no le permitía dar o recibir una disculpa.

–Lo que no sabían este par de tontos es que usted también iba a reaccionar– la voz femenina lo hizo voltear.

La joven de cabello rosa estaba terminando de curar la cabeza de uno de los gemelos, que seguía mirándolo ceñudo. Realmente esa mujer, Tsunade, era más fuerte de lo que parecía. En el suelo podía ver varios trapos con restos de tierra y algo de sangre.

–¡Oye! Me tomó desprevenido eso es todo– Sakura apretó más fuerte el trapo húmedo sobre su cabeza –¡Cuidado, eso duele!

–¡No me grites en la cara!– levantó aún más la voz la pelirosa –O te juro que te abro esa herida de nuevo.

–Vaya amigos que tienes– le susurró Kakashi a Hinata, provocando que sonriera ligeramente. Desvió su mirada a la izquierda. Obito comía un plato de lo que parecía ser estofado de cordero, sentado en el piso junto al joven que recordaba cómo Itachi y otro joven de cabello largo y atado en una coleta baja, todos platicando, cada uno con su propia expresión: Obito sonriendo a más no poder, Itachi con esa sonrisa cómplice y el otro con apenas una curva en la comisura de los labios.

–Nos cuidamos entre todos– respondió Hinata, sentándose a su lado. Ese hombre ejercía en ella una fuerza como si de un imán se tratase, podía sentir que sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas desde las palabras que le dijo antes del pequeño enfrentamiento –Pero a veces mis amigos se portan más a la defensiva con las mujeres.

–Malo que no lo hicieran– bajó el trapo de su rostro –¿Quedó marca?

–A… apenas– una pequeña marca roja sobresalía sobre su piel tan blanca, pero no parecía que fuera a durar varios días. Era una piel demasiado perfecta para tratarse de un hombre –¿Tiene hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Frío?

–Estoy bien, pequeña… No me malacostumbres a tus atenciones– le guiñó rápidamente un ojo, provocando un nuevo sonrojo _–¿Acabo de coquetearle a una niña? ¿Qué rayos me está pasando?_

Desvió su mirada a cualquier punto que no fueran esos ojos perlados tan hermosos y brillantes. Estiró su pierna izquierda y apoyó el brazo derecho sobre su rodilla diestra. La joven de cabello rosa parecía haber terminado las curaciones, recogía del suelo los retazos de tela y arrojaba lejos el agua sucia. Apenas y se había percatado de ella. Si mal no recordaba la había visto cuando platicaban con Itachi. Su falda roja tenía pequeñas arrugas en la parte inferior, y su blusa blanca, ahora ligeramente manchada, también presentaba arrugas y estaba desfajada; probablemente la habían despertado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Su cabello rosado escurría agua. ¿Acaso ella también estaba en el lago cuando pasó todo?

–Niña– gritó en dirección a Sakura, que lo volteó a ver interrogante –Deberías cambiarte, te vas a resfriar

–Estaré bien– le sonrió educadamente –Siempre duermo con el cabello mojado.

–¿Estuviste en el lago? No me pareció verte.

–No en ese momento, pero ojalá hubiera estado– miró a Hinata con culpa en los ojos. Al parecer ya la había puesto al tanto de la situación.

–Sakura siempre se lava el cabello en el campamento antes de dormir– explicó Hinata, envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos –Para ella es mejor el agua caliente en la cabeza durante la noche.

–De verdad lo lamento, Hinata– se acercó a ellos, abrazándola con fuerza –Si hubiera esperado más tiempo por ti, no hubieras tenido miedo.

–No… no tuve miedo, Sakura– le sonrió, cerrando ligeramente los ojos. –El señor Kakashi me protegió.

–Eso es algo que todos le agradecemos– Kakashi volteó un poco hacia atrás, Itachi se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba junto al peli plateado. Realmente era sorprendente como se desenvolvía por el lugar a pesar de su discapacidad. –Los guardias de Madara se creen omnipotentes– frunció el ceño con desagrado –Hemos escuchado que han abusado de varias jóvenes en el pueblo y salido impunes; supongo que al estar en el campamento nuestras niñas se han salvado pero…

–Eso las hace más deseables aún– completó Kakashi, conocía a la perfección el estereotipo de esos guardias.

–Exacto– sonrió apenas –Como verá, hay muy pocas jovencitas aquí, en el campamento más que nada hay niñas y niños pequeños. Casi todos eran bebés cuando ocurrió el incendio.

¿Incendio? Oh, el que destruyó el orfanato en el que vivían, casi lo había olvidado.

–Ese siniestro… ¿acaso fue…?– tenía un mal presentimiento. De reojo observó como Hinata y Sakura agachaban la mirada, una ligera sombra de tristeza cruzaba sus rostros.

–Nadie sabe como ocurrió realmente– respondió Itachi, revolviéndose algo incómodo. Era cierto. Él estaba dormido cuando Ibiki irrumpió en su habitación, dando la alarma de evacuación. Pero había rumores, y ninguno de ellos apuntaba a un accidente.

–Lo lamento– dijo sinceramente Kakashi. LA información recibida era demasiado personal y no se sentía muy cómodo asimilándola. –Creo que deberíamos irnos.

–Tan pronto– exclamó Hinata, tapándose inmediatamente la boca.

Kakashi sonrió con ternura. Estaba loco, completa y oficialmente loco –Si, pequeña. Puedo jurar que es casi media noche.

–¡No seas huraño!– gritó Obito desde su lugar. Maldito él y su oído de lobo –Probablemente el dueño del hostal está dormido y si lo despertamos nos correrá a patadas– se cruzó de brazos –No gracias, mi lindo trasero y yo nos quedamos aquí a salvo.

Kakashi estrelló su palma contra su frente. Pudo escuchar la carcajada apenas contenida de Itachi y el sonido de una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de las jóvenes a su lado –¿Eres idiota? No puedes decir ese tipo de expresiones frente a unas niñas. Tienes 32 años, compórtate como adulto, Obito.

-Eso es aburrido…

.

.

.

No quería escuchar nada más, no tenía la cabeza fría en estos momentos y de seguir pensando en el asunto sólo provocaría que descargara su enojo y frustración sobre ella y no quería que eso pasara. Se levantó del piso, sin molestarse en volver a acomodar las mullidas cobijas; sólo quería tomar su ropa y salir de ese lugar antes de cometer algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego. Acomodó su camisa por dentro del pantalón con aire ausente. Se sentía culpable y nada que la joven que estaba recostada a su lado hiciera o dijera podría remediarlo; ese sentimiento estaría albergado en su ser por mucho tiempo.

-Estoy bien- murmuró nuevamente ella. Incorporándose e intentando calmar su estado de ánimo.

-Lo sé- respondió con un suspiro. Revolvió con algo de desesperación su cabello negro –Pero no olvido que no es por mí que estás bien- se dejó caer enfrente de ella, sentando sobre sus tobillos –Nada de lo que digas va a poder quitarme de la cabeza que era yo quien debió defenderte de ese enfermo ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue? ¿Qué Anko me mandara a buscarte y en tu lugar encontrar a un ebrio dormido en el bosque aferrando con fuerza tu falda? No maté a ese asqueroso sólo porque me preocupaba más venir a pedir ayuda para buscarte- acarició su pálida mejilla en señal de afecto –Era yo quien debió defenderte y traerte a salvo… No ese sujeto- observó como las mejillas de ella adquirirán un sutil tono rosado que le hizo entrecerrar la mirada –Hinata, te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas honesta conmigo… Ese tipo, Kakashi Hatake… ¿te atrae?

-N… No digas esas cosas- instintivamente se hizo un poco hacia atrás, casi cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama que compartían.

-Eso es un sí- apretó el puño ligeramente, estableciendo una pequeña distancia de ella -¿Cuándo fue que creciste, Hinata?- sonrió con tristeza

-Tú también lo hiciste- le respondió.

-No es igual como podrás ver- contradijo, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados.

-No quise decir eso…

-Está bien- la interrumpió, estaba comenzando a calmarse –Es sólo que no comprendo cuando dejaste de ser la pequeña niña que cuidaba y te convertiste en una jovencita que puede enamorarse… Y menos comprendo cómo fuiste a poner tus ojos en semejante sujeto.

-Yo… yo no he dicho que me gu… gusta.- intentó defenderse

-Sólo mírate, no habías tartamudeado desde los 11 años, y llega ese tipo y comienzas a cohibirte y sonrojarte… No me gusta; es extraño para mí, más por tratarse de él.

-No es mala persona, de verdad- abrazó sus rodillas cubiertas por la manta.

-¿Qué no lo es?- extendió las piernas para poder apoyar los brazos un poco hacia atrás –Según Anko, si no hubieras interferido yo ahora mismo estaría en el otro mundo.

-Me pareció ver, que eras tú quien lo incitaba…- sonrió con ternura, conocía ese carácter tan extraño desde siempre.

-Si, tal vez se me pasó un poco la mano- aceptó –Pero después de lo que le hicieron a Ten Ten y Yugao prefiero estar a la defensiva- aún recordaba el día en que sus compañeras fueron acusadas de prostitución por no poder justificar 10 monedas de plata. –Así que… ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Nada- respondió, con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos perlados –Él y su hermano no son más que viajeros, pronto se irán, prefiero no hacerme falsas ilusiones.

-¿Falsas ilusiones?- casi quiso reírse –De verdad que te debe gustar para haber perdido tu objetividad por completo, si mal no recuerdo ese tipo ya te dijo que le gustabas- observó la confusión en sus ojos –Kiba y Akamaru son más protectores que yo, apenas y recobraron la conciencia hablaron sin siquiera preguntarles… Es atracción, Hinata, de parte de ambos, tú sabrás si quieres que se convierta en algo realmente sólido.

-Es un hombre mayor… no pensaría en algo serio con una niña- se calló al sentir como sus cabellos eran revueltos con cariño

–Nunca se sabe, en el mundo hay demasiados pervertidos, tal vez es uno de ellos, aunque si es un pervertido me gustaría retractarme de mi consejo ahora mismo.- se levantó, abrochando su pantalón y acomodando la camisa que había quedado ligeramente torcida al colocársela con furia –Me voy, Shikamaru debe estar muriéndose de sueño, sino es que ya está dormido el muy vago.

-¿Harás vigilancia hasta el amanecer?- le preguntó ligeramente preocupada

-Si, te veré en la mañana para desayunar - ocultó su arma por dentro de la bota, dando un pequeño pisotón para asegurarse de que no se saliera de su lugar – Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir- se despidió. Abrió con cuidado la delicada puerta de tela que los separaba del exterior –A menos que quieras que le hable a ese sujeto para que te haga compañía- observó con diversión como su rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso antes de aventarle una almohada que evadió con facilidad –Disculpa, creo que he leído demasiado ese libro prohibido que encontré la semana pasada

-Te odio- susurró avergonzada.

-No es verdad, sabes que me amas- le guiñó un ojo y salió, antes de que le aventara algo más duro que una almohada.

.

.

.

Se revolvió incómodo en la cama improvisada que les habían hecho a él y Obito. No es cómo si no hubieran tenido que dormir antes en el suelo del bosque, varias veces en alguno de sus trabajos se habían visto en la necesidad de hacerlo. No, la incomodidad radicaba en el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Ni siquiera mirar el cielo lograba relajarlo como solía pasar siempre; ahora cada que veía la luna lo único en que podía pensar era en esos ojos llenos de inocencia que lo habían cautivado, haciéndolo sentir completamente estúpido. Ella era una niña, apenas tenía 14 años… ¡Pero ese cuerpo no era el de una niña! Por eso no había podido tratarla como tal, no cuando su cerebro buscaba cada vez más y más razones para justificar su insana atracción… ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera la conocía más de un día, pero ya daba por sentado que le gustaba.

Quiso gritar de frustración contra la almohada.  
>Siempre había procurado que sus relaciones con las mujeres no fueran más que encuentros pasajeros; era hombre, tenía sus necesidades, pero siempre procuró dejar en claro que ni por asomo estaba en busca de alguna relación formal o duradera… Es más, él ni siquiera había tenido que acercarse a alguna de ellas. Por lo general eran las mujeres quienes lo buscaban.<br>Y por eso se sentía idiota. 

-No puedes dormir- no era una pregunta. Obito estaba usando su tono de voz serio, no podía ignorarlo por más que quisiera.

-Creo que es obvio- se tumbó sobre su espalda y miró al cielo, colocando sus brazos atrás de su nuca. Obito se incorporó y se sentó frente a él, con una pierna estirada sobre el suelo y la otra flexionada para que sirviera de apoyo a su brazo.

-Te interesará saber que he averiguado uno o dos cosas en el pueblo y algunas otras mientras estuve aquí- observó a Kakashi voltear discretamente a las tiendas del campamento y a los jóvenes que hacían guardia –Estamos en un rango de 15 metros de cada uno. No pueden escucharnos. Tal vez ese niño, Itachi, podría, pero fue relevado hace 2 horas y su tienda está demasiado lejos, aún para su oído.

-Te escucho- cerró los ojos. Necesitaba concentrarse en las palabras de su hermano y mirar la luna lo estaba distrayendo.

-Al parecer ese sujeto, Madara, tiene muchos enemigos podría jurar que casi todo el pueblo lo odia, pero para nuestra desgracia, ninguno tiene los suficientes recursos para hacer algo al respecto, él mismo se aseguró de eso.

-Explícate.

-Al parecer, Madara Uchiha únicamente tenía una única familia "rival", por decirlo de algún modo- había conseguido esa información atando cabos él mismo, la gente suele hablar demasiado en las festividades –Los Hyuga, eran una familia poderosa, fieles al rey, incorruptibles… Y no les agradaba en lo más mínimo Madara. Mi propia suposición es que descubrieron algo grande sobre este tipo y él se encargó de cerrarles la boca.

-Los mató a todos- no era la primera vez que escuchaba de una guerra de poder entre nobles.

-Peor -no pudo evitar soltar una risa cargada de cinismo –El hijo de puta se lavó las manos; los acuso de planear un golpe de estado y fabricó pruebas y testigos. La cabeza de la familia, su hermano y las esposas de ambos fueron encarcelados (con suerte)… Y los hijos… bueno…

-¡No me jodas!- se levantó abruptamente, no había que ser genio para atar cabos. Por más cruel que fuera la sociedad, los niños quedaban exentos de los pecados de los padres.

-Así es… los tres están aquí- lo había intentado, de verdad. Pero no había manera de dar una noticia como esa de manera sutil –Neji, Hanabi e Hinata; por lo mismo, no creo que ese incendio fuera un accidente- pocas veces en la vida había visto a su hermano con esa mirada de furia.

Eran asesinos, cierto.  
>Pero tenían aún un poco de ética moral.<br>Se encargaban de la escoria de los escalones más altos. Gente como Orochimaru o Madara, que hacían y deshacían a su antojo sin consecuencia alguna; pero jamás dañaban a inocentes. Si el "trabajo" tenía familia, la familia era intocable.  
>No eran una clase de héroes. Se consideraban a sí mismo más como unos oportunistas que obtenían una gran ganancia económica por hacer algo que la gente normal tendría miedo de hacer… Pero ellos no temían a los cargos, consecuencias o persecuciones, después de todo ¿quién sospecharía de dos hermanos que (oficialmente) estaban muertos desde hace quince años?<p>

Observó los ojos de su hermano moverse apenas milímetros de un lado a otros, procesando la información y apretando ligeramente los puños.

-Entonces hermanito… ¿quieres que busquemos patrocinadores o estás listo para nuestro acto altruista del año?- sonrió, como lo haría una persona que habla sobre lo bueno que fue ese año para las cosechas. Esperó casi quince segundos una respuesta.

-¿Altruismo?- sonrió de medio lado -¿Por qué no? Necesitamos juntar actos "buenos" si queremos entrar al paraíso- volvió a tumbarse, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos –Necesito información.

-Me pondré a ello mañana…

-No, no quiero información sobre ese sujeto… Averigua sobre Tsunade Senju, y los otros dos que trabajan con ella- desde su posición observó como el moreno alzaba una ceja interrogante –Si Madara quería a todos los Hyuga muertos y a dejado vivir por cinco años a estos niños es por una razón.

-Porque tal vez ni siquiera sabe que están vivos- adivinó el pensamiento del otro.

-Exacto… alguien está protegiendo a todos estos niños de ese sujeto y quiero saber quién es.- hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si hubiera probado algo rancio –Quizá hasta necesitemos un refuerzo.

-¿Es un pez gordo, eh?- se tumbó a su lado, en la misma posición. Sólo en dos ocasiones habían tenido que pedir más ayuda que dinero por su trabajo.

-O tal vez lo he tomado personal por ella- cerró los ojos y suspiró -¿Haz usado alguna droga experimental en mí sin que me dé cuenta?

-No desde hace dos años- sonrió, recordando los efectos de su elixir.

-Entonces simplemente enloquecí- no pudo evitar soltar una risa al momento en que se llevaba un brazo frente a los ojos, usándolo de antifaz.

-No tuvimos una adolescencia normal después de todo. ¿Recuerdas lo que decía nuestro maestro? Que un día encontraríamos a alguien que con una sola mirada nos iba a desarmar por completo- cerró los ojos, dispuesto a cerrar la conversación –Te enamoraste a primera vista como un adolescente.

-¿Y tenía que ser de una adolescente?- no había razón para negarlo más. Esa niña le atraía. Demasiado para su gusto.

-Si realmente crees que vas a quererla… Deberías… Ya sabes- no había un tono obsceno en su voz. Pocas veces Obito Hatake actuaba con seriedad y esta era una de esas veces.

-Protegerla- volvió a revolverse en su lugar, incómodo –Me siento como un maldito enfermo, bien podría ser mi hija… Pero me gusta demasiado ¿sabes? Sus ojos son… como la luna, y ella es igual de hermosa por completo; no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza ni un instante desde que la vimos por primera vez. Odio sentirme así.

-Kakashi…

-¿Si?

-No piensas dormir ni dejarme dormir ¿verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Obito se sentó nuevamente, cruzando las piernas y desordenando su cabello; tal vez debió quedarse callado e intentar conversas con él cuando regresaran al hostal ¡Él y su maldita boca! Escuchó la risa de su hermano, que seguía en la misma posición…

Miró a su izquierda, observando cómo muchacho que le había declarado la guerra a Kakashi desde el principio acababa de salir de una tienda, probablemente para relevar a alguien de vigilancia. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda… Había algo en él que no era normal.  
>Itachi les dijo que era una persona que siempre estaba a la defensiva, pero no creía eso.<p>

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro.

A óbito Hatake le encantaba jugar al detective.

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! :D  
>Cómo verán no me he olvidado de éste, ni de ningún otro fanfic, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando demasiados proyectos se juntan con demasiado trabajo y demasiadas obligaciones hahaha, He escrito pequeños párrafos día tras día para poder continuarla así que espero que no haya perdido el sentido conforme la trama avanza. ¿Ustedes que piensan de lo que acaba de pasar? Ambos admiten que se gustan, a pesar de sólo haberse visto dos veces, eso es normal, :D como dijo Sai, es pura atracción, y hablando de él… ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo con Hinata?<br>Kakashi es una persona muy intuitiva y les adelanto que, efectivamente, alguien está protegiendo a las personas del orfanato Senju ¿quién será? Debe ser alguien casi tan poderoso como Madara para poder lograrlo, ¿no creen? ¿Esa persona estará dispuesta a ayudar a los hermanos Hatake? O ¿se negará por miedo a correr el mismo destino de los Hyuga?**

**Sea como sea, quedan poquitos capítulos antes de que Kakashi e Hinata se vean separados por un tiempo (tal cual dice el summary) :D Necesito que ella crezca un poco más para poder avanzar hahahaha**

**Gracias por su apoyo :D**

**LOS AMO!**

**Xoxo**


End file.
